Under The Springsky
by Missonewow
Summary: One night, Layla Heartfilia is brutally murdered, leaving her daughter in complete loneliness, who is now seeking for revenge. Her father gives request to Guilds, to find the murderer of his wife. The Fairy Tail mages accept the task confidently not expecting what kind of secret would be hidden behind the inicident. In this whole mess a love will bloom.
1. Prologue

**Hey there, it's my first time releasing a fanfiction here. Usuallly, I never upload any of my fanfictions. Yeah, I know I'm weird. Anyway, I thought of uploading it since I felt that I need some improvement in my writing style and hoped to find some great criticism from you guys. Before I forget, english is not my native language. I hope that my grammatical errors won't bother you too much. I tried to earse as many as possible. Yeah I guess, thats it. I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

** Under The Springsky**

**Prologue**

It was past midnight when the women walked around the garden. She inhaled the fresh air that was embracing her, letting her eyes shift from various points of the garden. She felt how her heart was filling with enjoinment as she saw the red roses which she planted herself not long time ago. She admired all her flowers, each of them releasing diverse memories. They would grow and blossom beautifully, leaving a distinctive smell that she would recognize immediately. She was walking away from her flowerbed, feeling the grass beneath her. She was barefoot and felt how the cold grass was softening her inner thoughts. She let out a sigh as she slowly approached the big cherry blossom tree. As the wind blew the cherry petals away simulating the way of snowflakes during a cold winter night, she smiled. The breeze playfully danced with her blond hair, causing them to swing in a rhythm. For one second she was intertwined with her deep thoughts which were troubling her for a long time. She tried to find ease next to her flowers and hoped that the wind could lift her worries and carry them far away to a place where they could get lost and hopefully never came back. Her eyes caught the sound of the big fountain, which was located in the center of the gigantic garden. The water was being filled in a huge container which looked similar to a big flower that was about to bloom. She looked to the tiny container in front of it, watching the water flow and glow in the moonlight. In it, little sculptures which looked like fairies playing with flowers and tiny butterflies. A smile crossed over her face again,followed by tears, running down her cheeks and finally reaching the earth underneath her feet. She felt how her heart was slowly covered by the cold claw of the night leaving her emotionless. She was just a vessel, without any life, any soul. She sensed that the wind became more energetic and looked up at the night sky, cherishing the shining stars. All of a sudden she felt a sharp sting in her back. Gasping for air, she turned around with her eyes searching for a culprit. Her eyes widened as her hand touched the harmed location. Her fingers glided on the soft fabric of her white nightdress, abruptly stopping when they discover something watery. She soon explored that blood was running down her back, soiling her white dress and leaving full spots of red dots. She slowly tried to move back to her estate but before even taking another step forward she was captured in the arms of a stranger who forcefully held her arms, making it impossible for her to move anywhere. She attempted to release herself from his strong grip but quickly realized that it was ineffective. He pressed her back against the cherry blossom tree, causing her to howl in pain. Her back was still bleeding and pulsating terribly making it impossible for her to move. She shut her eyes but soon started to open them to face her oppressor. Shocked about the identity, she looked quietly at his face examining all his features. She knew that it was useless to cry for help, it would make it only worse than it actually was. She recognized his face suddenly remembering everything related to him. Thereupon smiling, she realized that she was already prepared to die. All these years she yearned for freedom and an escape from her bitter life. She continued to watch his movements as he took a swing with his sword and rammed the sword in her chest. His eyes filled with hate and disgust he felt towards this women who was now gasping for air. His eyes filled with tears, making it unbearable for him to continue on watching her misery. He observed how her tears flow like little pearls, which were shining bright due to the moonlight that was shining on her face. He realized how her _light of life_ was fading away with every second that was passing by and her blood dripping to the ground. He looked at the gigantic castle in front of him and the spacious garden that was initiating to the front entrance. Feeling nothing but abhor. She wouldn't be his last target. Not until he killed all the other people he _loved_. He wanted to take everything from him. _Completely everything_. He looked back to the women who was now pinned on the tree. His sword, shining in the moonlight which impaled her. Just now he had noticed the cherry petals swinging in the atmosphere. '_Oh', _he thought, '_they are so beautiful'._


	2. Chapter One First Sentiment

**The first chapter. It's just its first part though. I felt like dividing the first chapter since I wrote too much. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review and give me some feedback.**

**Chapter One ~ First Sentiment **

She was walking pass the hallways, which were beautifully decorated with azure colored curtains, swinging with the force of the spring wind. Leading them to dance around the spacious room. She looked down on her shoes which she had been wearing for the first time since she had been back from her journey. She noticed how the sun was shining through the hallway, brightening the space. For a momentum she stayed in her position not moving an inch. She realized how light and shadow was dancing on her face. Moving another step further her eyes silently wandered through the painting that has been hung on the wall. Portraying a beautiful women with blond, long, thick hair, falling like a waterfall on her shoulders. A smile embellished her face and her dark brown eyes were shining through the painting. A slight sigh escaped from her mouth as she continued to absorb the painting. She couldn't control the feelings that this painting was releasing in her. Like a storm that has never found its end. Like a war, that she has been having with herself, unsure of which side would take over her, she was living in constant fear. She looked at the gentle hands of the women, which she had laid on her hip. Her soft and full lips. Her bright skin. The women in the painting was surrounded by flowers. Roses, tulips, Narcissus, Violets, Iris and her favorite flowers: The Sunflower. Without realizing, her hand slowly approached the painting, resting on the sunflower. Somehow she couldn't control her feelings anymore. Feeling rage, hate and the desire for revenge. She tried to stay calm and tried to remember what that women in the painting would have been telling her in such a situation. She felt how her muscles tensed and her eyes were filling with tears. She started to see inaccurate since her tears were blocking her sight. She released another sight, with the hope that it would calm her. Her throat started to feel dryer with every second and she could feel how a knot was developing in it, making it unable for her to breathe. But she was fine. She never intended to continue with her life anymore. Not after, _that_. She looked up to the painting, this time lovingly stroking the face of the women. She felt relived as her tears flowed across her cheeks. Slowly collecting herself, she moved away from the painting. Wiping her tears away she looked down her dress. Just now she had realized how feminine she had been looking. Something her mother would definitely love to see. However, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in that dress, which was tightly embracing her curved body. She thought about how unfitting her actual lifestyle was, in comparison of her way of living that she has been performing the past last year. Again, leaving a sigh out, she stopped at the door which was made of cherry wood. A moment later, she would be facing her father again which made her angrier than ever. Being with her father felt like hell to her, especially after the past two years. It made her extremely uncomfortable to act like they were on good terms. She just hated to pretend that their relationship was fine. She stopped in her motion as she overheard snatches of conversation.

"Are you sure you can take this mission?" she heard her father ask. She curiously leaned closer to the door, trying to get a better hearing.

"We will try our best to accomplish the task. I should rather ask if you can really give us the promised money." Surprised that the speaker had a feminine voice, she wondered what was going on. She was aware of the fact that her father would be giving several tasks as missions for guilds since he was continuously searching for specific items he could later on use for his business. However, it seems that this time it is about something more serious and expensive. "Don't worry, old man. We'll be able to handle the task." This time it was a male talking. She realized his informal way of speaking and her curiosity about the identity of the unknown guests increased. She knocked the door before entering the room. Her father had a big work table, near to the window which could allow him to watch the nature when he felt constrict of his work. This time his table was surrounded with three chairs where his guest were sitting on. All of them turning their heads as they noticed her entering the room. Her eyes were directed to her father as she saw him smiling widely. She replied with a smile and moved a step forward.

"Excuse me father. Am I interrupting?" she asked innocently. This time she inconspicuously looked over to his guests, trying to analyze their appearances as best as possible. Her father obstructed her examination as he answered her.

"No, not at all." He started quickly adding "Actually, your timing is perfect. I was about to call you." He finished. She saw her father, making a hand move to make her clear to come closer. She moved as her father ordered her, realizing that his guest were staring at her. She somehow felt uneasy and thought that it was rude of them to stare so openly at her. The women, however, was not looking at her which made her somehow calm. She looked at her comrades and must be realizing that their behavior was strange. She whispered something, resulting with them looking forward, facing her father. She made eye contact with her and smiled. She noticed that she looked absolutely stunning and somehow felt that her presence was really calming her. Her scarlet, long hair was embracing her small face. She was wearing an armor smiths, a blue skirt and black boots. Although she was wearing really plain clothing, she felt that she looked extremely feminine and beautiful. She thought that it was her presence that made her look really attractive. Her father broke the silence as he began to talk.

"This is my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." He swing his hands towards her as if she was some sort of attraction. Still unsure about how to act she smiled and nodded as a formal greeting.

"Nice to meet ya." She looked towards the voice and discovered a muscular young man with a slightly tan skin tone. His black eyes and spiky pink hair caught her attention as she silently smiled at him. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which was left open and untucked, exposing his defined muscles. He was wearing a scale-patterned scarf. Something caught her attention on his right arm. It was a red mark, she recognized it immediately. She discovered a blue cat sitting in his lap, staring directly at her. The guy sitting next to him had dark blue hair and was wearing a necklace which resembled a sword.

"Father, would you mind telling me, what is actually going on?" She asked giving him a small smile. He stood up and took another chair for her, demanding her to sit while nodding.

"As you know, it has been two years." He started and Lucy knew exactly where this conversation was leading to. She just nodded as her father continued to explain in further details.

"I found a hint about your mother. I mean the murderer." Lucy was not surprised at all. Her father was attempting to find the murderer a long time ago. He was determined to find that person and was working on this case since her mother's death. Lucy just looked at him, eyeing him with a strange look. She wanted to tell him, that she lost hope in him, and that he should just quit searching for a murderer if he wasn't sincerely about it. He tried for too long now and she was honestly tired of his behavior. Last year she made him clear that she would be handling this situation in her own way. She remembered how they were fighting about it, resulting with her finally leaving the mansion. But now she was back and she got stronger. Mentally and physically. Her magic increased and it was powerful, more than it was before.

"Are you… positive?" She asked him unsure. He answered with a sigh. "This time, it is different. I have proof, I have evidence." He wanted her to believe him. "Anyways, this is not about you trusting me or not. While you were gone, I decided to give requests to several guilds." He started now looking at the guests. "It's a mission that can't be done so easily and I will pay them highly.-"Lucy cut him off.

"What exactly does that has to do with me? Don't make me a part of your business." She couldn't bear it to see him like this. Giving such a task to strangers, to people who knew nothing about her family. Then again, what was left of her family? She couldn't help but feel desperate about her father's way of handling everything.

"You don't understand, do you?" He smirked as he continued. "Fairy taile is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Her father was expanding his arm into the direction of his guest who were looking somehow confused.

"I don't care." Lucy answered leaving her father speechless. "How can you not care? They will take revenge. They will fulfill what we couldn't do the past two years. Justice will find its place." She looked at her father. Justice? What kind of justice was he dreaming of? How could they find the murderer of her beloved mother?

"What do you want from me?" she came straight to the point, not willing to listen to unnecessary information.

"Not much, I will be going to Desierto. For about three months. During that time, they will essentially need some information about the incident. I want you to inform them well, so they can handle their task smoothly." Lucy looked at him.

"Excuse me, what? Do you believe that I would actually do this? If this is your way of finding the murderer, if you are going to pay them, if you actually have any evidence of the culprit…why would you go and leave this to me? Don't you want to handle all of this alone or at least _together_ with me? Don't you want to know what's going on? Can you just leave like that?" she felt how her heart was beating arrhythmic, releasing a sharp pain in her chest. She felt how her magic power was gathering in her body, ready to take him down. Something she awaited to do so desperately after these years. But he was just sitting there, not even looking at her.

"I'm sorry, she is so sentimental." He turned to his guest who have been watching the whole discussion quietly. Lucy couldn't bear it anymore, without any further words she left his room, ramming the door behind her. She ran upstairs where her room was located. Walking pass the maid who was watching her sadly as she noticed the tears in her eyes. Lucy slammed the door behind her. She wanted to get rid of her dress that she has been wearing against her will. Ripping it off carelessly and throwing it to the ground. She grabbed her other clothes and made sure that her keys where attached close to her body. She got rid of her hairband, releasing her blond hair to rest on her shoulders as she hectically reached out for some books and packed them in her backpack.

'_How could he dare?' _ She thought as she grabbed every significant item which were lying in her room. She knew that she should have stayed in Enca. Far away from her father. Now that she was back, she was determined to change the current situation. She came back. Not for her father's sake. It was for her mother. She missed her. Since her death she had been spending everyday just thinking about her, feeling an unbearable pain. She could never get over her mother's death. Maybe because it was not a normal death. Maybe because someone had been aiming for her. Someone who hated her family and would eventually kill her as well. But she was not afraid because she knew the truth for too long now. And she would be announcing the truth sooner or later.

Erza Scarlett was overthinking. Her long scarlet hair was swinging around as she moved through the long hallway. Behind her, her teammates Natsu and Gray, following her quietly. Her eyes met the maidens who were standing at the hallway, somewhat whispering to each other before smiling towards her. She remembered the outburst the girl had and felt somehow odd. She couldn't explain it herself. Something felt different at her attitude. As they reached the garden she abruptly stopped her movement. Her eyes clinging on the cherry blossom tree. The exact location where Leyla Heartfilia was killed.

"So this is the place? Kind of strange if you ask me. Why would someone kill its target right in front of their home?" Gray stated as he approached the tree in order to get a clearer image of the scene of crime. Natsu just stood there not moving anywhere which was unusual for the Dragon Slayer. Usually he would run around the place, exploring everything.

"Natsu, is everything alright?" the cat asked, concerned about his friend but just receiving a nod. He jumped out of his arms, his wings appeared and know he was flying freely around the garden.

"Don't you guys think that there was something strange?" Natsu finally asked, grabbing the attention of his teammates. As he looked at the confused faces of his friends he quickly added "The girl, I mean. She had this weird aura." Gray looked at him silently. He had felt it too. Something was defiantly going on but he couldn't tell neither.

"It was her magic. She is a mage as well." Erza stated. "The first impression we got from her, was when she was calm, but when mages start to feel unbearable emotions, we tend to release magic without even realizing. I had felt her power even before our conversation. She must have something that is troubling her, causing to constantly releasing her magic." Erza observed as she looked back at her teammates.

"Oh, that was her?" Gray asked as he watched her nodding as a response. "I think we all noticed it at some point. If that alone let her release that much, she must be stronger than she actually looks." Natsu commented. He suddenly looked out for the blue cat.

"Where is Happy?" he looked around but couldn't find a trace of his blue friend. Natsu started to sniff around, hoping to smell his scent.

"I guess he just wanted to check the surrounding." Gray started, but Natsu had already run off, following Happy's scent.

"Anyway, let us just look around a little bit while he is searching for Happy." Erza demanded, concentrating her focus on tree.

"You just asked something- about why someone would kill his target right in front of their home." Erza looked at Gray who was nodding towards her direction, waiting for an answer.

"Probably" she started and leaned closer to the tree. "Because she was not the target. She was not the person he wanted to see suffering. It was someone completely else." Erza's eyes shifted back at the mansion.

Lucy had everything set and was ready to depart. She didn't knew where to go, but she would definitely figure something out. She couldn't stay here any longer and never intended to. Letting a little sigh she grabbed her pencil and a sheet of paper. Writing a letter for the maid, since she was the only person who would be worried about her absence. She silently shut her door as she left from the backdoor. Before she was leaving completely she checked if she had taken everything that has been important. Her keys, the books, some clothing and the money that she earned while she was in Enca. It was not much but better than using her father money, which she always refused to even touch. She felt a grip at her shirt as she was about to move.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Lucy frowned as the blue cat was pulling her shirt. _'Oh'_, she thought _'it's the cat.' _ He just looked at her smiling cutely. She never wanted to be mean to the cat but she couldn't play with him neither.

"And since when can you fly? Aren't you just some cat?" She observed.

"Aye! I'm an Exceed." He clarified getting a weird glance from her.

"So… you are basically a cat, with wings? Nothing more?" Lucy started to laugh. The cat was still pulling her which made her tickle. "Don't be so mean. I can be really strong you know!" he whined as she touched his body, suddenly feeling her curiosity increasing. "Then show me your power." Lucy said still not believing him that he is strong in any way. Suddenly Lucy was lifted and unable to feel the ground underneath her. The cat was actually carrying her. "Wow, well that's cool for sure." She complimented as she looked down on her mansion. Her maidens looking small like ants. "So what do you want from me, flying cat?"

"Happy.", he said, leaving her confused. "My name." he added, as Lucy started to smile widely. "That's a… beautiful name. It's rare but I think it's kind of cute." She whispered.

"Aye! Of course it's a nice name. Natsu named me after all." he said. Lucy still flying in the air, thought of the name she just heard. Natsu? She never knew someone like him. But judging from the name he had given the cat, it must be someone who is really a really optimistic person. Lucy looked down again, watching the scenery for a moment. She couldn't waste her time now.

"It's really nice that you are carrying me like this, but I need to go now. So please let me down, Happy."

"So first off all, I need to stop you since you were going to escape, am I correct?" he looked down on her as she eyed him strangely. "Yeah, but that not your-"

"Secondly, well, I can't carry you any longer than this." Lucy witnessed how his wings vanished into the air.

"What the hell! Why even carry me, if you can't hold me. Idiot! " she screamed as she fell down and let gravity pull her down to the ground. However, she embraced the cat with her arms, hugging him tightly, to protect him from the harsh bounce that was awaiting them. She felt how her stomach became all mixed up and her heart was pumping her blood fast through her veins. Unexpectedly, Lucy didn't feel the harsh ground but heard the painful roar of a stranger. Instead of lying on the ground, she was sitting on top of something. No _someone_. Happy looked at her as he grinned widely. Lucy immediately stood up, not knowing what to do next. Did she just killed a person?

"You okay there?" Happy asked as the stranger tried to move out of the uncomfortable disposition. The cat laughed lustily as he recognizes his friend. "Natsu." He begins but his friend soon reaches out for the cat.

"How many times do I need to tell you, don't just disappear from my sight." Natsu pated the dust out of his outfit eyeing the cat from the side. He soon saw the girl standing in front of him looking somehow confused. He knew immediately who it was, her _smell _was all around the air. Not that he mined that.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she moved a step forward to examine him closer.

"No big deal." He replied and added quickly. "I experienced way worse things than that." Relieved about his health she approached Happy and took him in her arms.

"It was nice meeting you, but I need to go now." She smiled as she put him in Natsu's arms. "Have a nice day." She added quickly as she made her way to the forest. It was the fastest way to get to the city since she already took the route multiple times she was already aware of its dangers and prepared to face them. During her childhood she had taken this route to escape from her life that had been a burden for so long. Even though she was facing hardships during her walk, she would still go there any time.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" she heard him call. She turned around as she saw Natsu running in her direction. He watched her turning around and noticed that her hair was releasing a soft scent that he had been smelling on Happy as well.

"Are you intending on leaving? You can't just do that." He commented as she glanced at him strangely.

"Why not?" she threw back. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? First the cat and now him. She noticed him coming closer while smiling enthusiastically.

"Because we need your help, you already forgot?" he stared at her incomprehensible. Natsu couldn't understand. Why would she leave if it's about her own family? Why would she escape? Leaving her home behind.

"Aren't you doing what your father is doing right now? Trying to escape and not facing the facts?" He saw how her smile faded, second by second. She seriously was not prepared for this conversation. Why, just why should she explain him all these things? Why couldn't he just go back to his friends, continuing his life with what he has been doing up until now? What is his goal? What was he trying to proof?

"Don't compare him with me. I can handle the situation by myself. There is no need for him to call you all, giving you this stupid mission. I never understood him and already lost the spirit to even attempt to understand him. I've lost a precious life. I can't take that life back. I can't bring her back to me. She won't be able to breath, to live. I want to meet her murderer. I want to know why he committed the crime. How lowly to send you, someone totally unrelated to this. What if something will happen to you? How can I take the responsibility? How can I look into the faces of your friends, your family?" without realizing she had been shedding tears, leaving Natsu speechless for a moment. She was aware of the fact that she couldn't control herself when it came to this topic. She admitted that she lost her temper easily when she was talking about her mother, or anything in general that was concerning her. He couldn't bear it to watch girls cry. Somehow it tore his heart apart seeing her like that. Desperate and in need of help even though she pretended that it wouldn't be the case. He started to smile widely.

"Why don't you just come with us then?" he followed her movements as she wished her tears away. Happy was silently looking at Lucy as he noticed that he cried as well. Lucy shook her head and whispered.

"No." She whispered almost inaudible.

She left without saying anything else. Not waiting to see his response she was running towards the forest, where she would be embraced by nature. Her heart was rising and beating despotically against her chest. Hoping that it would calm her nerves as she slowly reached there. She couldn't understand neither. Why she was acting this way and what exactly made her like that. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't accept the help of someone like him. Not after what she had been knowing about her mother and her past. She would definitely clarify all the shadows that were following her. She just needed some time and eventually a little bit luck. Either way, she needed to succeed.


	3. Chapter One First Sentiment- part 2

So yeah, the second part of the first chapter. This time with a little bit Gruvia since I adore them so much. Thanks for the follows I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Chapter One - First Sentiment [Part 2] **

It has been a week since Natsu had seen Lucy. For some strange reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Constantly sniffing the air, he was hoping of sensing her sweet scent. Maybe he couldn't stop himself of thinking about her because Erza and Gray were talking about the mission continuously, making it impossible for him to even think about something else. After the encounter he had with Lucy, he returned back to his teammates, telling them what happened. He remembered how Erza confidently told them that Lucy would come back for sure. But Natsu doubted that, he couldn't really imagine that the blond would return and actually help them. Her attitude had been really convincing and she made him _crystal clear_ that she wouldn't participate in their researches. Natsu threw his head over the table, releasing a sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. Just why was he thinking about that? A sudden thought crossed his mind. _'What if she got hurt in the forest?'_ Suddenly he felt an uneasy feeling growing in him. Unsure about how to act he just sat on his chair.

"Is everything alright? You look somehow unpleased." Mirajane was cleaning the glasses as she looked to her fellow guild member. Her white, long hair was falling casually on her shoulders. She moved closer to Natsu pushing him with her finger.

"It's nothing. I think I just couldn't sleep last night." He stated. He supported his head with his hands as he opened one eye to face the beauty who was standing across the counter, staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"Natsu that is really unusual for you. You never complain about such things. Are you getting sick?" she asked, honestly worried about him.

"Is our flame head upset?" Gray became a part of the conversation as he placed his glass next to Natsu's food plate. He had sensed the awkward behavior of his rival, making him somehow uncomfortable since he would actually try to solve the problems that were surrounding him. It seemed that this time, Natsu was really bothered by something. More importantly, something that he couldn't solve.

"Shut the fuck up, Ice-Princess." He said in is casual tone, facing his rival as he looked him in the eyes. Their eyes met as they threw challenging glance one another, resulting in provoking each other. Mirjane just looked at the both, smiling widely and relieved that Natsu acted the way he always did. Soon their stare competition turned into a fight as the both were running around the guild, breaking chairs and tables. Mirajne just continued watching the both, enjoying every moment of their fight as she carried on with her own work. She was just used to see them fight like this and couldn't help but remember the time when they were fighting like that when they were kids. But now both of them were grown up and reached the time to approach their dreams. She felt like it was yesterday when both of them became a part of the guild. A part of this beautiful family that was ready to do everything for each other. Feeling every pain and sharing the same emotions. She didn't believe Natsu and his excuses. She knew that something was bothering him. She was aware of the fact that everyone in guild remarked his strange manner even though he tried to hide it and pretend that he was alright. She let a small laugh out as she noticed how Erza stood up from her chair as she yelled at the two men, causing them to silently separate from each other as they secretly tossed deathly glances at each other. Mirajane just smiled. She loved Fairy Tail. She loved her _Family_.

Lucy was desperate. A week had past and she still had no clue on where to go. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind as she drunk her tea. Currently, she was staying in a guesthouse. The old lady that was living her was one of the older maidens who had worked in the mansion as well, which made her pretty relieved to stay there. She had to admit that it was quite comfortable living there but on the other hand, she couldn't continue on wasting her money. Even though they knew each other Lucy couldn't manage to get a discount. The old lady liked her but she _loved money_. The days flew by and she was still in Fiore. Maybe she should start moving to another place where no one knew about her, just as she did before. But then again, she was determined to finally take over the case of her mother. She never wanted to run away and leave her mother's grave behind. Nevertheless, she were out of other choices. The murderer was somewhere out there, living his life. She was sure about that. She looked over to her backpack. The books she had taken with her were Diaries. Diaries that her mother had been writing since her birth. All in all, there were four of them. The only thing that was left of her mother, as well as her keys. She wasn't able to read everything, she couldn't bear it to analyze her Diary. Especially after her death, it became an unbearable pain for her to even think about her mother. She remembered how she suffered from several stages of depression after her death. She couldn't accept it, was denying it the whole time. Who wouldn't? Even though she was the one who found her mother, pinned to her favorite cherry blossom tree. She recalled how her father was on a business trip leaving her all alone. But she was alright. She was never alone. After all, she had her mother, sealed deep in her heart and as well as her celestial spirits. Her friends. Her very own family. The pain she had felt was finally lifted after she left Fiore. She could concentrate to increase her magical power and became stronger. She couldn't let her mother's passion fade away. She wanted to live. Not for herself but for her mother. She was not afraid anymore. She would never be feeling such emotions. She grabbed one of the Diaries pitching to a favorable page.

"Lucy's first word. Mama." She whispered into the air as she read the first words her mother had written on the page. She already felt how tears were about to fill her eyes. But she kept on reading. However, this time Lucy grabbed another diary, which looked pretty old compared to the others. As she looked at the date and noticed that it was even before her birth.

"He was always next to me. My one and only love. Sadly, I won't meet him anymore. I'm getting married soon. What will happen to my future? Will it fade away just like the night stars? Why does he need to be the sun and me the moon? Why are we living in such contrasting worlds? Oh my love, our paths may split now. Yet, I will be living, thinking of you with every breath."

Lucy read the lines over and over again. Not believing what she just found out. Her mother was actually in love with someone else? She shut the book as she immediately put it back into her backpack, sitting in silence. _'She never wanted to marry father?'_Lucy formed her hands into fists. She furiously took her bag as she stood up and made her way into the city. She had been aware of the fact that her parents never were _lovey-dovey_ with each other but she actually believed that her mother and her father married each other because they actually loved and cared for each other. Did that mean that they never wanted to have a child neither? Maybe they were forced to marry each other, maybe it was a planned marriage? Maybe they never wanted her to be born in the first place. Was that the reason why her father didn't sincerely care about finding the murderer? Leaving her alone all the time? Lucy was about to cross the road as a sudden thought passed through her mind._'__What if her lover wanted to take revenge, could it be that he killed mother in order to show her his misery? But then again, why after so many years?' _Lucy felt frustrated. No matter how she thought about it, in the end, she would always be clueless. She wanted some distraction, something that could lift the dark clouds which were surrounding her. She entered a magic item shop, looking around for something useful. She saw several items, books with magic spells and even swords. She stopped when her eyes crossed over some glasses. "Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a great choice." The shop owner was suddenly standing next to hear, giving her a little surprise. She smiled at him, with a confused look as he began to explain its use. "These glasses allow you to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Like that, you are capable of reading a whole book just in a few minutes!" he exclaimed as he expected Lucy to give an appropriate reaction. However, Lucy just stood there analyzing the glasses as she looked at them closely. "I'll buy these." She decided, while thinking that it would be an amazing help to read the diaries. The old man laughed happily at his marketing success as he took the glasses to pack them up into a bag. He reached out his hand to receive the money and Lucy could literally see how his eyes started to sparkle as she handed her money over. She bowed quickly as a farewell as she went over to exit. She would have a hard time reading through the diaries but she sensed that they would be a big help in her researches.

"Happy, let's go and eat something." Natsu grabbed his blue friend as he made his way out of the guild. He felt like he needed something to distract him and honestly felt that food was the best way to help him with that. He heard how Happy started to talk about eating a fish and how delicious it would be if they could go to a restaurant that could give them his favorite one. He just nodded at his wish as he took a deep breath as the spring wind blew against his body. He stopped abruptly in his motion, causing the cat to bump into him and yawning painfully. He had just smelled something. A scent that he has been yearning to smell.

"Happy, hurry!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the scent. He was sure it was _her scent_. He would recognize it no matter how crowded this place was. His eyes were searching for her, but couldn't spot her. He stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Why were you running like that? Oh, so you followed the smell of the food?" Happy observed as he was flying in the air, looking at his partner who was rather looking bewildered. However, Happy ignored his partner leaving him behind and entering the restaurant on his own. He soon noticed how Natsu followed him and sat down on a chair. He was unusually quiet which made Happy nervous. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he felt like he was doing it the whole time. Natsu on the other hand was never giving him a proper explanation which made him somehow angry. But as a friend he understood that something could be bothering him, it was just making him sad, that he couldn't help his _nakama_.

"Hello, welcome to our restaurant. Can I take your order?" Natsu turned his head, somehow recognizing the voice of the female worker that was standing with her side profile against their table, taking the order of the guests across the room. Suddenly he felt how his heart was racing, causing him to breath irregular. Her blond her was tied up neatly, revealing her neck. She was wearing a really short skirt and a shirt that was exposing a tiny part of her chest. She was standing with her head turned against his direction but slowly turned towards his position, which allowed him to peek an even better glance at her body. He was sure that it was her. It must be _her_. He tried to hide his excitement, he just wanted to observe her quietly. He was feeling relieved that she was doing well and was still in the city. He took the menu to hide his face and watched how she left the room, entering the kitchen. Natsu looked over to Happy who had been staring at the blond beauty just like him. Happy was about to call her as Natsu embraced his tiny snout with his big hands. Giving him signals with his eyes, meaning him to just stay silent. Both of them smiled at each other as they saw her coming back. She grinned brightly to the guest who entered the restaurant and lead them to a table, once blinking to the male who was looking at her with desiring eyes. She just calmly ignored his glances as she asked them about their order. She heard how he cracked jokes about ordering her instead and observed how his hand slowly approached her back, stroking it casually. The blond tried to stay peaceful as she moved a step back and she looked at the male with a lull glance. They laughed at her shy retreat, making him even more aroused. She tried to ignore his behavior and finally managed to take their order, moving back to the kitchen. Natsu had observed the happening, feeling a distressed gush building up in him. The way he had touched her made him angrier than it actually should. He turned his hands into fists, almost standing up to finish him and burn him until only ashes were left. He felt how his head started to burn and his body started to radiate. Happy had watched his friend's attitude as he munched the food they had ordered while observing Lucy. Natsu just tried to cool his mind as he drunk his drink, hoping that it would calm his anger he bit into a chicken leg. What was going on? Why was he so angry? He couldn't tell what was happening to him but somehow he felt the urge to kick his ass, to tell him to keep a distance to her, not even to dare touching her body so naturally. He took another bite as he continued to watch Lucy doing her job. She was just running around the room, greeting them and laughing loudly as she spoke to them. It somehow made him upset that she still haven't noticed their presence. However, it made him glad to see her smile like that and enjoyed listening to her voice as she spoke to her co-workers. He couldn't smell her anymore, since the air was dominated with the scent of the food. He stopped eating as he heard something strange.

"Cindy, would you mind helping us over here?" Lucy's co-worker called her over and Natsu wasn't sure if he just misheard something. He looked over to Happy who was immersed with his fish, somehow giving the impression that he was daydreaming. Then again, he heard her co-worker calling her with this name_. 'Cindy'_ he thought. His interest increased as he tried to catch up with their conversation.

"Can you stay until midnight? Are you sure that you are able to handle it alone? I'm sorry to leave you all alone, you just started to work yesterday." Her co-worker looked at her worried but soon smiled as she was Lucy nodding positively.

"Trust me, I'll be able to handle this. Don't worry too much." Lucy smiled confidently as she looked over the tables to check if any of the guest were calling for her. Her eyes widened as she saw someone familiar. The blue cat was staring directly at her face, with an adorable smile across his face. Lucy felt somehow uneasy about his presence. However she couldn't help but smile at him as she approached his table. She saw how Natsu was sitting with his back turned towards her as he was sipping his soup. Lucy wasn't sure what to say but she couldn't just ignore them neither. She finally reached their table smiling at Happy. Natsu was eating his noodles as he looked up to her, his mouth filled with all the food. He swallowed everything on one go, as he gave her a puzzling smile. Lucy began to speak, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, welcome to our restaurant." She grinned treating them just like their usual guests. "Luc-"Happy began but was cut through Natsu's words. "Working as a waitress, huh?" he uttered as he looked at her uniform. Lucy nodded silently, remembering their conversation and her 'escape'. Somehow feeling guilty now. "I need money." She answered and saw his surprised look. "Not using your daddy's money? Your pride won't allow it, I guess." He commented. Before allowing her to reply, he quickly added. "We'd like to pay." Lucy watched him as he stood up and left some money on the table, thinking that this amount would be sufficient. He brushed her arm as he made his way to the exit, Happy following him immediately. Lucy just stood there for a moment, not expecting this conversation to turn out this way. She somehow hoped to apologize to him, telling him that she never intended to be impolite. She slowly came back to her senses cleaning reflexively the table_. 'What the hell.' _She thought while grabbing the money he had left. She knew that she was going to meet him frequently from this day on, not completely sure if she was actually liking it or not.

"Gray-sama, would like some tea?" Juvia had been following Gray the whole week now, causing him to feel uncomfortable. He had to admit that her presence was not annoying or bothering him. He actually felt the opposite, thinking that her behavior was funny and always making him smile. But then again, it made him embarrassed when she cared so deeply for him. He hated himself sometimes that he couldn't return her emotions so openly like she was doing constantly. He felt like he was using her which made him upset. She wanted to hear him say lovely things to her, she wanted him to make her blush, and catch her in moments she totally wouldn't expect him to act. He just couldn't do that since he wasn't sure of his feelings neither. He did not want to give her hopes or play with her. Juvia was someone he deeply cared for, so how could he treat her so unreasonably? At least he could stay by her side like that, silently watching over her. He had multiple conversations with Erza, telling him that he should slowly decide and make things clear. No matter how strong he looked in front of his guild members, he always had something he was afraid of. He couldn't express his emotions, it was not possible for him to reflect his own feelings. Maybe because he was an ice mage? Could it be that his heart was always a frozen block? He looked over to Juvia who was smiling widely giving him a plate full of cookies she had made for him. He just smiled as a reply and took one. He chew the cookie, letting out a sound of excitement. Juvia felt satisfied as she saw him grabbing another cookie. Both of them turned their heads as they saw Natsu entering the Guild hall, followed by Happy. He walked over to the table and sat next to Gray who had noticed the strange look he had. Natsu was about to reach one of the cookies when Gray slapped his hand, making him clear that they were meant to be eaten only by him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsu complained as he rubbed his hand in bitterness.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Gray asked back, referring to his odd behavior since last week. "We just met Lucy!" Happy exclaimed with an excited tone. Gray was looking confused but relived at the same time, since she was important to fulfill their mission.

"So what? You just left her again? Why didn't you try to convince her or something? How useless." Gray murmured watching both of them eating a cookie. "She is not someone who would just help us, she wants to do her own thing." Natsu stated as he reached out for another cookie. Juvia just listened to their conversation silently as she admired Gray's lips munching the cookies. Even though she felt extremely distracted by her crush, she still managed to follow the conversation. She didn't want to interrupt them talking about their mission, since she knew that Gray always felt an extreme responsibility towards his missions, one thing she admired about him as well.

"There must be a way to lead her to cooperate with us." Gray thought as he started to think about a possible reason. However, he had been trying to think of something since last week yet without any success. He wanted to finally finish the mission but without Lucys help it would be impossible.

"I know a way." Erza sat down and watched how her teammates bloomed in tranquility. "We need to tell her that we know who the murderer is, making her believe that we actually have a clue about it, maybe even attempted to capture him. Anyways, she needs to believe us and should trust us to that extend that she would entrust us important information, a missing piece that we need." She explained while she held up one finger to demonstrate her plan.

"So you want us to bluff?" Gray concluded, getting a nod as an answer. "But Lucy won't believe us so easily." Natsu said desperately since he already got a taste of her personality.

Erza answered him rapidly. "Her father had told us something that Lucy missed because she ran out of the room, he actually suspects someone. We could just use this person. I actually met that guy he had been suspecting, he didn't seem to be someone who would commit a crime, but you'll never know, right?" Erza grabbed a cookie watching her teammate's frowning.

"How could you just search for someone without us, we are a team after all." Natsu expostulated annoyed. Gray nodding in approval.

"Natsu, you weren't here and Gray was together with Juvia, I thought that it'd be the best if I just went there to observe." Grays eyes met Juvias as he heard Erzas answer, avoiding to let his cheeks blush. He heard Juvia giggling and felt less flustered joining her giggling with a small laugh. Erza who has noticed the two, began to smile and started to talk again.

"So, how to we find our little princess?" Natsu looked up smiling widely. "How about I treat you guys to some dinnks today!"

Lucy checked herself in the mirror. She had taken a break from work and felt unexpectedly exhausted. She looked at the clock, releasing a sigh. It was ten pm and she was sitting here in the break room, all alone. Her chef was finishing her work, soon departing for some kind of meeting. She was lucky enough to get this job so fast, she didn't want to screw up, especially because her chef was showing such a nice attitude towards her.

"I leave the rest to you, Cindy." Her Chef entered the break room, approaching her slowly and hugging her tightly.

"It's so nice that I can count on you." She whispered as she released her from her embrace.

"If in case a pervert enters the restaurant just frighten them away. And if it's a magician who is using his magic grab something and hit him on his head, okay?" Lucy laughed while her chef was literally demonstrating how she would hit the unwelcomed pervert. "They are really tricky, believe me I sadly experienced such a thing. Anyway, I'll be heading out now, be careful on your way home." She left through the backdoor leaving Lucy all alone now. She had to admit that she actually felt sorry towards her. She had been lying about her identity telling her that she wasn't a mage. She never intended to lie to her but in her current situation that she was living right now, she needed to be careful, since she never knew what would happen. She hated the feeling of being in constant fear, being discovered was the last thing she wanted to happen to her. She sighed as she entered the entrance, looking outside and watching the rain patter to the ground. She remarked that it had been raining more lately. For some strange reason she felt the rain comforting. She loved it to stay under the rain, the cold rain drops falling on her body, calming her head, washing the heat of her whole body which was blazing from her thoughts and emotions. She was so immersed with her thoughts that she couldn't hear some guest entering the restaurant. She turned her head around to greet them, opening her mouth to let an excited greeting. But as her big brown eyes met them, she ended up staring in shock. "Hello, Cindy." Natsu casually sat on one of the chairs watching her with amusement, followed by Erza, Gray and Happy. _'Seriously. What the hell is going on?'_


	4. Second Chapter Sleepless Nights

**Hey there :) Thanks for following the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I had to keep it a little shorter than the other chapters since I'm busy with school right know. Ah, and I will be on a trip for one week. Soo yeah, I probably won't be able to upload another chapter. But after I'm back, I'll be posting longer and better chapters. Just wanted to let you guys know. Have a great week~**

_** Second Chapter- Sleepless Nights**_

Lucy was in the kitchen, preparing some tea for her uninvited guest. Erza was right next to her, getting out some mugs. It was silent for a moment between the two women. Lucy took the moment of silence to analyze her clothing. She had been wearing a white blouse which was fitting her body perfectly. She noticed her chest and looked down her own, noticing that Erza had definitively more sex appeal than she had. She was probably a little older than her and she could sense that her aura that she had been feeling since their first meeting was softer. Lucy suddenly remembered that she didn't even knew her name. "Let me properly greet you. My Name is Erza Scarlett." Lucy thought it was scary how she said her name, just when she was thinking about it. Before she could say something else she continued. "I'm sorry." Erza looked directly to Lucy causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry, for what?" Lucy gave her a confused look. "For just coming by, I know that it's uncomfortable." Lucy felt that Erza suddenly appeared extremely adorable. Maybe it was the light. She answered her by shaking her head.

"No please don't feel like that. It was unexpected that's why I was just a little startled. I don't mind your presence. Actually, it's better than being alone." She admitted while she saw Erza filling the mugs with tea. "That is a nice to hear." Erza put sugar into her mug mixing it with a small spoon. She observed Lucy moving towards the freezer taking out a piece of strawberry-cake and leaving it in front of Erza. "You seem to enjoy sweet things, I thought you might like it." Erza looked at her slightly surprised as she took the offer with a small smile. Lucy grinned as she took the tray and moved into the dining room serving the tea. She put the mugs in front of her guests, and a plate filled with warm milk for Happy, who let a sound full of excitement, causing Lucy to let out a small laugh. Erza joined them to finally start the conversation.

"Lucy the reason why we came, was to ask for your help. It's about your mothers-" Lucy quickly intertwined. "I know- just tell me how I can help you." Lucy already had a feeling that they came to ask for her help. She just didn't want to hear about all the details, refusing to hear a replay of everything that happened. It was simply unnecessary. She smiled to Erza giving her a sign to continue. Erza already understood that it was troubling her to talk about her mother but she was also aware of the fact that she needed to face the facts. Still she didn't want her to misunderstand. Erza sensed something in her. Something interesting. Natsu took the initiation as he continued Erzas sentences.

"To keep the long story short: We think that we found the murderer." Natsu noticed her weird glare, causing him to feel a sudden pain in his chest. "We can't just go and face the murderer, we actually thought that you'd had some information that would confirm our suspect. Would you mind helping us out?" Gray continued. He was surprised that his voice became so soft and calm he was shocked about it himself as the conversation went back to a silent moment. "I know that my father left and that you feel responsible about the whole thing. He told you that I was going to help you but… I'm sorry. Don't misunderstand me. Of course I want to find the murderer. Obviously I want justice. I want to clear everything. But I can't let you get involved with this. I apologize for my behavior. Maybe you will under-"

Lucy couldn't keep talking because Natsu decided to interrupt her. "Lucy." He called out for her name, with a calm and husky voice, making her heart skip a beat. "We are already involved. We are already a part of it." He was looking straight at her, watching her as she avoided his eyes. "We already took a lot of attention towards us. The murderer, or whoever is behind this, is probably aware of our plans. We can't just back up now." Gray took the lead again as he noticed Lucys unsure look. Her eyes wandered through the room, meeting the rain that has been violently tackling the windows. She just desperately wished to be outside, standing in the middle of the rain.

"How can I believe your words?" she made eye contact with Natsu, who enthusiastically stared back at her.

"You can't. We just tell you what we know. It's up to you, if you believe it or not." he simply said, leaving her in a shock. "Well, we took this request. We are serious about it. Why should we do something we wouldn't want to do? We already promised your father. And I'm willing to promise it to you right here as well. I'll find the murderer. No matter what. We are Fairy Tail mages, don't think that we are just some random guilt. We keep our promises." Natsu looked around to watching his teammate's smiling in approval. Lucy was taken back for a moment. She just felt this strange feeling. The feeling that she was searching for a long time. 'Promise.' She thought as she remembered how her mother used to tell her that the magic of celestial mages would built up on trust and promises. The contract she had with her celestial spirits were promises they made. She looked down on her keys which she had been hiding underneath her skirt holding them tightly. She did not know what would await her in future, yet she hoped that her feelings wouldn't fool her. She smiled at Natsu, leaving him speechless for a moment.

"You just promised it. There is no back anymore. Count me in." Natsu smiled as he reached out for his mug, sipping a gulp of his tea. Even though he couldn't stand the flavor, he continued drinking it since it was something Lucy made for him. Erza smiled silently looking over to Happy, who was excitedly drinking his milk. Gray noticed that the atmosphere got lighter, which allowed him to finally relax a little. Finally they could start with the mission.

It was past midnight and Lucy was still sitting in the restaurant. Even though she was extremely exhausted from working she couldn't stop herself listening to Erzas stories. She started to tell her all the adventures they had been experiencing through the years, causing them to get into trouble with their Master. Natsu, Gray and Happy were sleeping in the breakroom, letting both of females alone in the dining room. Erza noticed that Lucy was a good listener as she constantly asked questions or stayed quiet when she knew that she was about the tell her the climax of her story. Lucy saw her stories as an entertainment, a few hours had past now and Lucy figured that it was an amazing opportunity to learn more about the members as she listened to her stories involving a black mage guild, attacking Fairy Tail. She realized that a lot of things had happened as she was away in Enca.

"It's the best when we leave now, it's already so late. I'm sorry I kept you awake." Lucy shook her head in disapproval. "No not at all. I really enjoyed listening to all these stories. You guys went through a lot. I admire you." Erza smiled at her answer as she stood up and made her way to the break room. Before Lucy could follow her she already came back, carrying both, Natsu and Gray. Lucy looked at her in a shock not believing that she was carrying both of them as she wished her a good night. Lucy escorted her through the door, suddenly seeing that she was turning around. "

We'll meet you tomorrow, in our guild hall then. Be careful on your way home." Lucy didn't know why, but she felt extremely cheerful about meeting them again. It was something about their friendship that she admired and even felt a little jealous, wishing to have such friends as well. Happy seemed to be awake now flying around the room, accidently bumping into Lucy. He let out weird laugh as he flew out the door, following Erza. Lucy went back, slowly cleaning the place. She wanted to lie in her bed soon, letting herself fall into the night and embrace a dream. Who knows, maybe she'd dream about her mother?

Lucy locked the restaurant while summing a lullaby. Her mother had been singing her this song since she was a little girl and she remembered every line of it. Sometimes she would sing it to herself to sway into her sleep. She walked the dark streets and reflexively turned her head every ten seconds. She couldn't stop it, it was a reflex that she had assembled through the years she lived in Enca. Constantly thinking that someone was following her. She noticed that her fear became really serious when she was about to hurt someone innocent. She remembered the incident and tried to delete the memory. She just wished that she could forget these moments. But then again, do people not learn from their mistakes? She sighed as she entered the guesthouse. To her surprise the lights were on which made her curiously look at the counter. She noticed that the entrance was a mess, paper was lying on the floor. The flower boxes, which the old lady had put in front of the window were broken and the flowers were smashed. Lucy felt how her heart was racing as she approached to the counter, where the oldy lady would usually sit. Her eyes were filling with tears when she looked over and saw her lying on the floor. Her head was covered in blood. The floor was painted in red blood. Lucy bend over her body to check if she was still alive. She screamed as she couldn't feel any pulse, resulting in her shaking the old lady violently. But she didn't came back to life. Just like her mother. She wasn't able to do anything. Her life was just a black hole, sucking in everyone who was close to her. She stared to cry out letting out silent sobs as she hugged the old women and held her close to her body, whispering 'sorry' into her ear. She soon came to her senses and stood up, leaving her like this on the floor. Her hands covered in blood. She felt relieved that the old woman was the only one who was living here, she couldn't bear seeing someone else dead like this. She made her way to her room, as she noticed that the Bastard destroyed everything. Even though she wasn't sure if it were more people or just one. But she assumed that it was just one person, how difficult could it be to kill a helpless old lady? She entered her room and as expected found it messy. She saw a sheet of paper lying on the floor and picked it up as she read it silently.

"Be prepared."

It was not the first time that someone had been doing this to her. Someone had been following her to Enca as well, doing the exact same thing. Back there she was living with a nice Family who offered her shelter for a week. On her last day, she found them all dead, even their children. She felt how she wanted to vomit, as she remembered the pictures. Tears falling down her checks as her legs lost the strength to hold her. She was just sitting there like this for a moment, trying to understand, to overcome her sadness. She figured that it would be the best to bury the old lady for now. She knew her since her childhood and was aware of the fact that she had no family left. The only thing she had left was her. And now, they had taken her life and with that, they also had taken her will. Her will to end it peacefully. Lucy took one of her Keys and held it straight out. She started to chant her spell with a trembling voice. "Open. Gate of the Maiden,Virgo." Her Key started to glow like a star and Virgo appeared with her casual outfit.

"Prince-" she couldn't greet her properly as she saw her surroundings.

"Would you help me…. bury her?" Lucy asked not even looking at her. She was unable to face her at the moment. Not right now but later she would thank her. However, Virgo understood already as she silently bended over to pick the old lady up and carried her on her back. Not even contradicting or questioning. She had already experienced it before when they were in Enca. And even before that she promised to stay by Lucy's side. She would help her, and Lucy would do the same for her. Because she was more than a celestial spirit. She was more than a tool for her. She was her friend. Before leaving, Lucy turned the lights off, leaving the guest house in the darkness. She slipped into the gloomy streets with Virgo next to her as they walked towards the cemetery. Another day would pass, a day that Lucy Heartfilia would never forget.

Natsu had been impatiently waiting for Lucy's visit. She said that she would come by to talk about their mission revealing them some information and even talked about showing them books. He had been waiting since the morning, hoping to see her face whenever someone entered the guild. It was getting late already and he couldn't help but feel worried. Erza looked at him with strict eyes, as she talked to him.

"She is going to come." Even though Erza tried to calm his friend he still couldn't keep quiet. Constantly moving arount making her head dizzy. "I think I should go and check on her? She said that she was living in a guest house, the one that was near to the restaurant." Erza listened to Natsu as he waited for her approval. "Are you worried about her?" she asked getting a frown as an answer. "What do you mean? I just… can't wait anymore? She is just taking so much time, she should be here already!"

"I hate to admit it, but I think the same as the Flare-Head." Gray intertwined as he continued. Something seems odd, she should be here already. You can just wait here, if she still comes by. We'll go and check." And with that Gray and Natsu made their way to Lucy. "I'll go to her workplace, you can search for the guesthouse." Gray commanded. "Don't tell me what to do, Stripper." Natsu threw back while exchanging an annoyed glance with Gray. Natsu was not sure what it was but he had been smelling something weird the whole time. And the scent was getting stronger, the more he approached to the guesthouse. It was not the normal scent that he'd be smelling every day. It made him nervous for no reason and he hated it. The feeling of something that was unknown made him really angry. He was running along the street when he finally recognized the smell. He stopped running, as he tried to ensure his presumption.

It was blood.

He ran faster than before, expecting the worst case. He felt how his heart stopped for a moment when he entered the guesthouse and saw the red liquid spread around the entrance. He couldn't identify whose blood it was, which made him even more frustrated. He felt like his heard was torn in pieces as he slowly gathered himself. Flames surrounding his body. He looked down at the blood as he tried to find something.

"Natsu, Lucy is-"Gray entered the scene, slowly walking in as he saw his friend releasing his power. Natsu was embraced with flames and his fire was seeking for revenge. Gray noticed the blood and tried to stay calm.

"We don't know what happened here. So try to get a hold of yourself." He said with a calm voice, causing the dragon slayer to come back to his senses.

"When you look at the blood, it seems like someone dragged the body. Don't you think so?" Natsu bended over to get a better look at the mess. He wasn't entirely sure but couldn't deny it either. He just felt blank for a moment. "I'll try to smell her scent. Maybe she is nearby." Natsu went outside as he looked desperatly around, sniffing the air. 'Where are you?' . Gray looked around in the entrance as his eyes stumbled over a piece of paper. He noticed the blood on it as he slowly returned to Natsu who was still sniffing around.

"Be prepared." Gray read it out loud to get his attention. Natsu grabbed the note reading it over and over again.

"I think it's not her blood. Someone is threatening her." Gray concluded watching his friend in silence. All of a sudden he was smelling her scent. She was nearby. Actually even really close. "I can… smell her." He commented, receiving a smile from Gray. "What are you both doing here?" Natsu heard her voice. Her sweet voice. Oh, and her sweet scent. She was standing right behind them as she touched Natsu's back to get his attention. Without any thinking he grabbed her hand, and pulled her in his embrace. His muscular arms were pressing her stronger, causing her to nestle in his arms. Lucy just stood there frozen, while he was hugging her tightly. Just like an angel who was embracing a protégé, firmly holding her with his wings wrapped around her body.


	5. Chapter 2 Sleepless Nights (Part 2)

**Hey :D I'm finally back from my trip. Thanks for following the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave a review. **

**_Second Chapter ~ Sleepless Nights (Part 2)_**

Lucy just stood there, receiving his hug. She wasn't sure on how to act and decided to stay at her place not pushing him away or protesting against it. She couldn't help but feel secure, it was the protection she desired to feel for such a long time now. Still, she couldn't get herself to wrap her arms around him, couldn't return his affection. However, reality slapped her out of her thoughts causing her to push him away with her hands. She just realized that she does not want to hurt him. He shouldn't be harmed because of her. What if would something happen to _them_? What if someone was watching them, in that exact moment, targeting her new friends? Lucy stood there in silence her eyes rambling on the ground. She started to whisper into the air as she moved a step back.

_"__I've changed my mind."_

Why was this all happening to her? Why couldn't she be with them? Why did she feel so worthless?

_"__I can't help you guys."_

She tried to suppress her tears as she felt how her throat became dryer with every breath. Without giving them the opportunity to response, she left the two mages as she started to run away. She didn't know where she was heading to, she just hoped that her feet were taking her to somewhere where she was able to cry.

It was not the first time that Lucy felt this emptiness inside her. That unbearable pain that would spread through her body was causing her to feel breathless. Little did she know that she was the trigger to all of this. Everyone around her was dying and she couldn't control anything. She thought that she had become stronger. Stronger than _before_. But know she was sitting in the forest staring at an imaginary point, conceiving on what kind of life she could have lived if she never came back from Enca. She was in the exact same place as she was before. Nothing had changed. She couldn't manage to change her condition. She couldn't prevent that someone got killed, again. Even in Enca, she couldn't help that family. She couldn't hold the hands of the child, who smiled at her every day. She was just acting a play, thinking and pretending to have changed. She was still the little girl, who was captured in a castle, imagining to be free. To be strong. She was no longer able to hold onto her emotions, to distinguish which thoughts were true and which were wrong. Who was she? What was her identity? She felt useless. She was just a body, carrying a soul that had died long time ago. She was just a soul, searching for death. Her heart couldn't bear the pain that it has been carrying for too long now. She didn't care anymore. Didn't care about the present. The future. She was trapped in the past, unable to move on. Maybe she could die right here in the middle of the forest. Maybe she could just wait until some wild animal would eat her body? She couldn't care less anymore. Before, she had hope. She saw a light in the absolute darkness. She thought that the light would slowly seem on her heart, illuminating it until no darkness would be left inside her. But she felt how the darkness was filled in her heart again, taking over her whole body and mind. Just like it did before. How could she win over the darkness this time?

A sudden hand reached out for her. Touching her shoulder and violently shaking it, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She turned around as her eyes met with a familiar face. She just looked at him silently, not saying anything. She had lost her voice to speak. Her ability to form any sentences was gone. Her mind was complete blank. She felt how two strong arms embraced her fragile body, squeezing her tightly. She couldn't return the hug, unable to move her muscles. She felt the heat that he was diffusing was making her feel warm. She didn't know how long this person was holding her, but she wished he would never let her go. Embracing her like this, _forever. _ Suddenly she wondered: Does she even have the right to want something like that? Does she deserve this treatment? Tears started to roll down her cheeks. _'No, I don't deserve this.' _ Her hands wandered to his back, for one moment she thought of returning his hug, but she decided to pull him away instead. She saw his confused face, his eyes watching her silently. Her eyes widened as she saw him smiling. After one blink he had pulled her into his arms again, she couldn't protest this time. He was holding her tight and forcing her to stay in his arms. She felt that her heart was beating too fast, her cheeks were blushing rose and she inhaled his scent, which was surprisingly calming her down. He had embraced her body with closed eyes. Like an angel he had put his wings protectively over her body. "Don't fight against me. I'm stronger, you know?" he laughed silently. She felt how her body warmed up and her heart suddenly felt lighter than before. "You always act like you are better off alone. But, do you know how great it is to be together? Together with people who love you. People who… want you?" somehow he couldn't stop himself from talking. He wanted her to know. She was not alone. "There are people who suffered through this as well, no matter how desperate things look like, we can't just give up and let the things we love let go, right?" he felt her head moving up and down. He could sit like this forever. He didn't know what was going on. He wasn't able to find any explanation to this situation. He just did what felt right for him. Being able to hold her, breathing her _scent. _To him it was alright to stay next to her, because it just felt right. He couldn't find any other reason other than that. With Lucy he felt at ease. With her he could be happy. Lucy felt that she saw some sort of light that he was radiating, it was similar to the sunshine. He was filling her with warmth and strength. He was her light in her total darkness.

"Thank you, Natsu." She whispered into his ear, causing him to smile softly.

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure what to say. He was silently walking next to Lucy as he saw her eyes wandering through the street. He never felt like this before. He had reflexively hugged her in that moment, thinking that it was the right thing to do. She looked so desperate, so helpless. Her being so defenseless, ignited a feeling inside of him. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to trust him, no matter what. He wanted to make sure that she would come to the guild. He wanted her to come to his side, and stay with him. When he arrived at the guest house, seeing all the mess and _blood_ he imagined the worst scenario ever. Her scent had led him to the forest, where he finally found her safe and sound. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but was certain that she would tell him about it, when she felt like doing so. They slowly reached the entrance of the guild when Lucy just stood in front of it, not entering.

"Listen. I want to thank you again. I was really lost in that moment and honestly, I don't know what I am going to do. I have no place to go and I-" Lucy wanted to continue but Natsu put his index finger on her lips, causing her to stop in the middle of her sentence, his eyes fixed on hers.

"You don't need to thank me. I did it because I wanted to. And let me make one thing clear. There is a place where you can go. No matter what happens." He explained, watching her as she slightly blushed.

"Would you mind telling me where this place is?" he saw him laughing. "It's right here." Natsu expanded his hand, towards the big building in front of them.

_"__Fairy Tail."_ He added_._

_'__Stay by my side.' _He looked into her eyes, smiling adorably. _'Forever'_

* * *

Since Natsu had brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, he couldn't get the chance to talk to her properly. She was constantly dragged from place to place, meeting every single member. Erza was showing her around, introducing and explaining everything in detail. Natsu noticed that Lucy was smiling the whole time, even though she might not feel like doing so. After she met almost everyone she returned to his side, sitting next to him as she watched the other members absorbed in their conversations. Lucy didn't really know what to do and how to act. Even though it was her first time in this guild, she felt like she was always a part of this big family. She felt welcomed, not pushed away. She never imagined that guilds were like that. Bright and warm. She saw that Mirajane was approaching towards her. She smiled beautifully as she requested her to show her the place where her mark should be tattooed. Lucy just held out her right hand. Like that she would be able to always see it, never forgetting that she had a place where she was welcome. A place she could call family? She looked around the table. Natsu was sitting right next to her, enjoying his food, while exchanging weird glances with Gray, who was snipping his drink. Erza was sitting in front of her, immersed with her cake. Happy was lying on Lucy's nap hugging her tightly. How did she end up here? How would she return their attention, their love, their support? She didn't knew the answer to that. _Not yet._

* * *

The nights seemed to be endless. Lucy watched the Guild members slowly making their way home as their wished each other a good night, hugging each other. Even _kissing._ Lucy recognized that some of them had been really drunk. They had been drinking continuously justifying their actions with saying that they are actually celebrating her _joining_ the Guild. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since she entered the Guild halls, she had been walking around with an immense grin across her face. She couldn't tell why neither. To her, this place, called Guild, was fascinating. It was the feeling that she was searching for. A place she wanted to stay. Filled with hope and strength. She was carried away by the atmosphere of the night. She desired to dwell in that moment. But soon reality hit her. She couldn't make it herself too comfortable. Lucy Heartfilia would always yearn for such a feeling but no matter how much she tried to hold on something, it would always slip away and get lost in the darkness. Just like the old lady. She had lost her grip, she couldn't drag her out of the darkness. She had left her there in this unknown place. She knew that it was her fault. Who else could be blamed? She only thought of herself. Only desired to be not alone. But her greediness was like a black hole. Sucking everyone inside. Just because she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Being left in the darkness. She just realized again that no matter how often she claimed that she could handle everything on her own, she was actually desperate. But still, she wanted to look like that, even if that meant to lie and tell herself that she was strong. It was something she couldn't face. She needed to be strong, at least for her mother. Lucy was bewildered once again. Her thoughts intertwined in her head, trying to solve the knots in her head which were causing her a strong headache. She was sitting on the chair, leaning her head against her hand. She was just tired of thinking. Everyday became a struggle, she just wished to escape somewhere and forget everything. It made her furious to think about all the things that had happened in her life.

Natsu observed Lucy quite a while now. She had been sitting there for at least ten minutes, not moving. He could read the tiredness over her face, causing in him the urge to carry her and lay her down to bed. He would sleep next to her. Just to make sure that she wouldn't run away anymore. He wanted to smell her scent in his bed. This whole day she had been sitting pretty close to him, nestling in his side, allowing him to secretly inhale her sweet scent. The more he smelled, the more he wanted. He was clueless about why it was so effective on him.

"Lucy, I think it's the best when you go to bed now." Natsu touched gently her shoulder, observing her with his dark eyes. Lucy just sat there, barely moving and looking at an imaginary point.

"Lucy?" This time, Natsu gently pressed her arm causing her to finally meet his eyes.

"Sorry. I was in a daze." She explained hearing him laugh.

"I already saw that. Let's get you out of here. You look bushed." He added helping her stand up. Erza observed his teammate as he held the blond, supporting Lucy. She sensed something strange with Natsu but couldn't exactly tell what happened to the Dragon Slayer. Erza never doubted that Natsu was a helpful person. He definitely was a person who was giving strength to others, holding them and if necessary leading them the way. He was there in every emergency, running towards danger without any hesitation. Erza was aware that every guild member would do the same as him. No one would treat one another differently. Everyone would stay strong until the bitter end. However, she couldn't deny the fact that Natsu's way of holding Lucy was different. The way he looked at her. The way he talked to her. Maybe she was imagining all of these things? Maybe the alcohol she had been drinking finally started to show its effects. She saw how Natsu moved Lucy towards the exit, finally leaving the guild as he waved a small goodbye towards everyone. Lucy smiled towards Erza as she left the building, followed by Happy who was somewhat sleepwalking. Erza felt how a smile crossed her lips. She just didn't know what was going on. But whatever it was, she liked it.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucy breathed the cold night air as she looked at Natsu who was quietly walking next to her. The cold air was surrounding them, causing her to feel more awake now. She realized that the moon was shining upon them, bright and full, releasing a nostalgic feeling. The stars were shining with all their brilliance, presenting them the beauty of the night sky. She inhaled the cold air again, this time closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She noticed that Natsu had stopped walking and turned around to face him. His eyes were shut and it felt like he was trying to gather a specific power in himself.

"We are being watched." He commented as he moved a step further. He opened his eyes, watching her grabbing her keys. He had heard from Erza that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage. He always wanted to see her to fight with her magic. He had always sensed a form of magical barrier around her, something that had been protecting her all the time. He would lift this secret someday but for now he should concentrate on their secret chaser. He held Lucy's hand, causing her to let go of her Keys.

"We won't be doing anything. It's the best for now to let them stay in their position. We will only fight them when it's necessary." He intensified the grip on her hand and pulled her along. Lucy watched him leading the way. If she would have been alone, she defiantly would have fought against the stranger. She knew that her strategies were not the best but in her loneliest times, she only knew how to withstand a fight, not resisting, just attacking. She felt happy that Natsu was here, preventing her from doing something meaningless.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, this time she finally got an answer.

"Well, originally I wanted to take you to my place, but it seems that we shouldn't be staying there. There is a place I know. It's a house hidden in the forest, when we move faster we will be able to hide there." He explained as he started to move faster causing her to also speed up her tempo. He looked back at her smiling.

"Any further questions, princess?" He asked as he dragged her along the way. Lucy remained silent, slightly feeling how her cheeks changed into a rose shade. Lucy felt relieved that the darkness was hiding her cheeks and the fresh night air was cooling her burning head. At least he wouldn't see her getting all embarrassed.

* * *

"Are you sure that this place is habitable?" Lucy asked unsure receiving a convincing smile from Natsu. With every move she made she felt like the whole thing was going to brake. It was a tiny house, which was made of wood. She heard the floor creak and couldn't help but pray that the house would endure her weight. Natsu who had lightened a candle followed her careful movements with his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid. I made this house, it won't crumble that fast." Natsu sat on the floor leaving the candle in front of him. Lucy decided to sit next to him as her eyes were fixed on the candle. They remained quiet until Lucy broke the silence.

"So, you are a Dragon Slayer?" she suddenly said causing Natsu to snap out of his thoughts. He nodded and watched her expression, her eyes still watching the candle.

"To be more specific a Fire Dragon Slayer." He added his eyes were silently wandering through her body, stuck in her blond her that was falling casually on her shoulders.

"Why are you asking?" Natsu tried not to look at her anymore, he felt like he was staring at her and it might make her uncomfortable.

"I suddenly remembered something." Lucy closed her eyes, she sensed his eyes watching her, waiting for the rest of her sentence.

"The murderer of my mother was a Dragon Slayer as well." Lucy faced him this time, seeing his eyes wandering around the room. He was clearly not awaiting this information.

"Are you surprised?" she asked acute waiting for his response. He nodded as an answer.

"Why? Didn't you said that you guys already found the murderer? Shouldn't you be aware of this fact already?" Lucy looked at him as Natsu avoided her eyes.

"Are you testing me?" he asked getting a silent laughter as an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe I should? In the end, you guys lied to me, didn't you?" Lucy didn't want to fight with him but there was something inside of her that wanted to question him. In the end, she couldn't trust him as well? She wanted to stand up as Natsu gently pulled her back to her position.

"Don't misunderstand. I never, I mean, _we _never wanted to lie to you. Things just happened this way." His voice was calming and deep, reaching to the depths of her heart. It was unexpectedly calming her, she tried to protest against it.

"Is it the money?" Lucy looked at him directly, trying to figure out the truth by looking in his eyes. But there was nothing. Nothing she could find, expect for honesty.

"Listen, we need the money. That is the truth. We accept highly paid missions when we are in need of the money. Usually we do take missions to have fun." Natsu smiled for a second as he remembered some of the missions. The memories passing by just like a movie in front of his eyes. But the next moment he focused on her face again, realizing how fragile she looked.

"But we really want to help you. We all began to like you as a person. We would never do something just for the money. With everything we do, we put our heart in it, that's the only way we can succeed." Lucy freed herself from his grip, standing up again.

"You still don't believe me, huh?" Natsu sighed as he watched her moving towards the door.

"I promised you that I would help you. Even if you don't want my help anymore. I will be there for you. We all will." Natsu stood up as well, the tiny candle flickering around as he moved a step forward facing her back.

"Do as you wish." Lucy opened the door as she slipped into the night again. She knew it was stupid of her. No, it was ridiculous. But it was the only thing she could do. But then again pushing people away from her is probably the best thing for now.

"Look who we got here." Lucy stopped in her motion when her ears suddenly heard a manly voice.

"Who is there?" Lucy immediately grabbed her Key ready to summon her spirit. However the stranger approached her slowly.

"Shouldn't you be with your little friend? Where is he? I'd like to kill him off first." Lucy felt how her heart started to beat irregular. Why couldn't she stay calm?

"No need to worry." Lucy turned reflexively around when she heard his voice.

"I'm right here, come and kill me." Natsu brushed his arm against Lucy's as he protectively stood in front of her.

"That won't be difficult." The man commented as he snapped with his fingers. The ground started to vibrate, simulating an earthquake. The movements stopped when two creatures appeared from the ground.

"Make it quick." He demanded to the earth creatures who moved as fast they could when they heard the task given to them. Lucy grabbed her Key but once again Natsu held her hand preventing her from using her magic. He formed his hands into fists as they start to glow in a crimson fire. He ran towards the opponents as his fire grew with every second. Lucy watched him in a shock as she saw him smiling. He elegantly led his fire around the creatures and intensifying its heat when his fire came in contact with their bodies. He suddenly jumped into the air, as he flew above the screaming bodies. Without hesitation he formed his hands in front his mouth creating a pass way for the fire which was coming from his mouth. Lucy had known his attacks since she had been studying a lot about Dragon Slayers. Natsu tried to gather and release a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. She always read about it, but seeing it made her realize how unique Dragon Slayers really are. Natsu landed safely on the floor not even caring about the creatures who had turned into ashes. He looked at the mage in front of him.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu said disappointed. The stranger looked at him with a confused gaze trying to identify him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he unsure moved a step back from his position.

"I am Natsu from Fairy Tail." Natsu created another flame in his hands as the warmth surrounded his body again. "And I won't allow you to hurt her. No matter what."


	6. Chapter 3 Secret Stories

Hey gusy. Wow 17 followers? I know for some people its like nothing, but to me its means so much. Thanks to everyone who follows the story and left a review the last time, I read through them. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's like 1am here in Germany and I should be studying for my upcoming oral test, but I just felt like writing. Meet you guys the next time :3 Ah, and by the way: I get easily inspired from Kpop ballads, so the poem I wrote for Lucy's mother is from several kpop songs that I listened to while writing, just to let you guys know.

**_Chapter 3 – Secret Stories_**

"Since I already introduced myself, how about telling us your name?" Natsu extended his arm, playfully pushing the glowing fire that appeared in his hand, back and forth.

"The little Princess already knows who I am." The stranger threw back with a witty laugh staring directly at her. Lucy sensed a strong feeling in her, something that was growing with every second, slowly possessing her mind and body. Natsu noticed a light as he turned around to check on Lucy he noticed that the magical barrier that Lucy had was getting brighter with every moment. He saw that her eyes were void and a magic circle surrounded her body. The stranger smiled widely as he suddenly put his hand on the ground, closing his eyes and whispering a spell into the air. A glowing line accrued from the ground, connecting the stranger with Lucy, causing Lucy to instantly feel pain growing in her head, devolving through her whole body, causing her to gasp in pain. She held her head with her hands, pressing it against her temple, hoping to erase the pain which was rapidly spreading through her, like a sharp knife. The stranger obviously enjoyed her struggle as he chuckled in satisfaction. Natsu looked back to Lucy, confused about her pain. He assumed that he had put a curse on her, causing her to feel some sort of ache. However, he wasn't sure either. He called for her name, over and over again. Unfortunately, it seemed that his voice wasn't reaching through. He ran over to her side and was about to touch her but out of nowhere he was thrown away by an invisible barrier. Lucy fell to the ground, whimpering as the unbearable pain continued to intoxicate her body. Natsu ran over to the stranger, grabbing him by his collar, shaking him violently as he yelled at him.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu felt how his power increased as it gathered in his hands, transforming into frightening flames. He was about to lose his mind, when the stranger began to speak.

"I only made her remember." He said, following Natsu's facial expression with cold eyes. He aggrandized the flames, this time he put his hands on his neck, and ready to strangle him as his fire surrounded them. Natsu watched him as he grasped for air moving his arms and legs to free himself from his grip.

"What did you do to her?" he asked again, pressing his neck tempestuously.

"Don't worry. She was about to release the '_hidden magic'_. I just collected a little. This girl is like a ticking bomb." Natsu gave him a confused look, demanding a more specific explanation.

"You don't know?" the stranger asked this time smiling at him. "She will definitely tell you, when she is conscious." With that his body suddenly transformed into butterflies flying away and disappearing from Natsu's sight not leaving a trace behind.

Natsu was sitting on his bed watching Lucy asleep as she whispered words in her sleep. He assumed that she was having a nightmare, since her hand were trembling and flinching from time to time. He tried to recollect what had happened just a moment ago. He had already noticed Lucy's magic barrier and he had believed that she had the barrier to protect herself from sudden attacks, which was plausible for Natsu. However, but it seemed that the barrier was not there to protect Lucy but the people who are surrounding her instead. Natsu pushed the hair streak out of his eye as he bend over to Lucy's face, looking closer to her angelic like lineaments.

"What exactly are you?" he asked inhaling her scent as it calmed his nerves, making him extremely comfortable. He wanted to lay next to her. He wouldn't dare to touch her, he just wanted to lie there and admire her body. He wasn't too sure why he had the urge to do such a thing. He was always surrounded by women. As one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, he had a lot female admirer who wanted to become his. However, he never showed any interest to them, never wanted them to be his women. But he felt like Lucy's presence alone could changer so much in him. Could move more than any women did in his life. He was just wondering if she would feel the same way towards him. She didn't need to exactly feel the same. To him, it was already enough to know that she would always stay with him. So that he could reach out for her. Natsu was about to move away from her face when in all of a sudden, Lucy moved in her sleep, reaching out for something as her arms embraced his body, causing him to lie directly next to her. She hugged him even tighter not allowing him to go to his original place. Natsu suddenly realized that his face was almost touching hers, they were separated by a few inches. He felt her warm breath on his cheek as he saw her blond hair falling on her closed eyes. Even though he wanted to lie there in this exact position, he felt like it would become a big mess when they would wake up. He tried to contain himself when he slowly removed her arm from his body, finally creating a way for him to get out of this _sweet disposition_. He actually was about to screw his plan and stay in her arms, but his mind was still working perfectly, telling him to already move his ass. He sighed as strip his shirt off, throwing himself on the couch still with his eyes fixed on her body. He tried to close his eyes, hoping to dream about dragons, food, missions and everything possible. But not her.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

Lucy felt something moving between her legs. Her eyes were still closed and she honestly didn't knew if she should open them or let them be as they are. Whoever it was, she would definitely make that person pay for the insolence. She couldn't take it anymore when she felt that the touch was going further up as she fling the blanket revealing the invader. She was relieved to see Happy moving back and forth in his sleep. Just then she realized that she was lying in an unknown location as she tried to remember what had happened. She looked around the room, when she noticed Natsu lying on the couch still sleeping. She scratched her head while getting up and looking at his sleeping face. His hair was messy and she just noticed that he was sleeping without a blanket. She looked back at the bed, realizing that he must have taken care of her. The thought of him carrying her to this place and looking after her made her blush a little. She took the blanket and covered him with the it. When Natsu felt the fabric of the blanket he comfortably moved his body, smelling it and letting a satisfied sigh escaping out of his lips. Lucy studied his face a little longer before sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to recollect what had happened. And then the memories hit her, she had a fight with Natsu, left him in the little house and then met _Cyclamen._ She remembered Natsu fighting and after that her memories went black. She closed her eyes, trying to recollect more of the night when she suddenly felt a pain in her head. And then she remembered. _It_ had happened again. She actually thought that this would finally end, but it seemed that it still continued. It made her frustrated. Lucy just sat there, not knowing what to do. She wandered to the window and her eyes grew when they captured the scenery. Natsu's house was located on a tiny hill, overlooking Fiore. It was not too far from Fairy Tail and was a silent place surrounded by nature. The sun was about to rise, painting the city in a warm yellow color, with every ray it beamed. Lucy just watched the sun slowly embracing the city as it shined down with its warm rays, releasing a feeling of hope inside her. She had pulled a chair over to sit as she put her head on the windowsill. She was actually confused about everything. After remembering that Natsu actually protected her, she knew that she could trust him, even a little would be enough for her. She looked over at him again, silently pulling her chair towards the couch he was lying on. She bend over his face taking a closer look on his face. He had tanned skin and she just noticed, that he had pushed the blanket away revealing his naked body. She glimpsed at his muscular body, discovering several scars which looked, in her opinion, really attractive. She couldn't stop herself from looking, she felt like that there was way more things to discover, not only on his body but as well as his personality and strength. She was still aware of the fact that they had lied to her, but just know she realized that she always had been hiding things from them, which made the whole situation even between them.

"I know that I am pretty handsome. But you look like you are going to eat me right away." Natsu looked at Lucy grinning widely as he sat up, fixing his hear. Lucy immediately stood up not even commenting on his statement as she sat back to the edge of the bed. She didn't want to blush and tried to think of something that would prevent her from doing so.

"Are you alright?" Natsu walked towards the bed, this time with a worried look on his face, reaching out for her. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked and put his hand on her head, playfully messing up her hair.

"I remember." Lucy just said watching him dressing up again. "That's great." He just commented sitting on the couch and staring at her.

"You don't want to know what had happened." Lucy asked confused, disbelieving his calm response.

"You will tell me what it was if you feel like it." Natsu answered, smiling at her. The sun was shining through the window, glowing on his face. Lucy just stared at him not expecting the way he handled the situation.

"So, I assume that you are not mad at me or anything, you know because of the lying and all?" Natsu said this time, when Lucy suddenly stood up, walking up and down, shaking her head.

"Absolutely not." She clarified, causing Natsu to smile. She continued to speak as she put her hair in place with her hands.

"I want to tell you about the thing, you know, what had happened." She sat on the chair to face him directly. Natsu nodded, returning her glance.

"So, when my mother gave birth to me, things were a little complicated." She started, Natsu noticed the way she moved her hands, entangling her fingers and nervously playing with them. He waited until she continued with the story.

"I was not breathing in the beginning, even though the midwife tried everything to do so. However, it seemed that I was going to die, when the midwife put a spell on me. It's difficult to explain, since I don't know much of the spell, but according to my mother, it is supposed to keep me alive. Moreover it is the strongest source of my magic. After the spell was given to me, my parents realized that it gave me too much magical power than my body could actually contain, which is why they sealed it inside my body. I don't really remember anything from all of this since I was a baby back then. Anyways after the death of my mother, the magic that I kept using started to get out of control. It activates itself in emergency situations. I think that this might be because my mother was the one who sealed the magic, but since she died the spell that she put on me is slowly fading away. I was capable of containing the hidden magic for two years now, but it's getting really difficult."

Natsu looked at her with calm eyes, trying to understand everything she just said. Lucy remained silent for a moment, before starting to talk again but before she could start Natsu opened his mouth.

"So the person we met yesterday, already tried several times to take advantage of your situation?" Lucy nodded.

"I don't know if they are connected to the murder of my mother. There is still a missing piece." She confessed, feeling uneasy somehow she stood up walking to the window and letting her eyes wander through the baby blue sky.

"You said that the person who killed your mother, was a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu recalled also moving towards the window, but instead of watching the scenery he looked at her.

"Yes. I'm positive about that." She looked over to Natsu who gave her a questioning glance.

"It was the White Dragon Slayer." Lucy finally said, facing him as she saw his facial expression getting darker. He moved away sitting back on the couch. He supported his head with his hands sighing heavily as he swept away in deep thoughts. He exactly knew who she was talking about and for some odd reason everything that had happened to him slowly made sense. He knew the White Dragon Slayer, too well. And over the years both of the guilds they were in had extremely big battles. Natsu realized that the fights between them had intensified after they accepted the mission Lucy's father had given them.

"Listen, he is really dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked. Usually he would never wait for opportunities to fight but he never would want to put her in danger. He saw Lucy's eyes deviating to the city. She was waiting to do this for years now. She would never turn back anymore.

"I will do everything. It doesn't matter what it takes. I will win, for sure." Lucy's voice was like heaven to Natsu, especially hearing her determination made him extremely satisfied.

"Well then, shall we start our battle?" Natsu stood up, excitedly watching towards Lucy who had tuned towards him, smiling confidently.

_'With him, it's possible.'_

* * *

Erza sat down, trying to understand what Natsu had been explaining her. She listened carefully, thinking about every detail he had mentioned to finally come up with a conclusion or even better: a strategy. Lucy sat right next to her nodding to everything what Natsu said, and if necessary adding more information. She had taken the Diaries of her mother to show them the content. She still couldn't read everything but she was done with the most of it. Erza glanced through the pages, mumbling the sentences she was reading.

"Your mother sure loved to write." She commented, as she continued to read. Gray sat in front if the both grabbing another book as his eyes captured a specific word.

"Who is Eric?" he asked, glancing over to Lucy who was busy finishing the other diary with her new glasses.

"Eric?" she repeated as she took the book Gray was reading to look see it for herself. Suddenly Lucy realized something sad when she read the lines.

"It could be her lover. Actually, my mother was forced to marry my father. Eric must be the person she couldn't forget throughout the years." Lucy concluded as she handed it back to Gray who continued on reading. This time letting everyone hear what her mother enshrined in her Diary.

"Wiping away the miracle of seeing you

Without any expression I let you go, like it's nothing.

Even today, I'm still thinking of these memories

Even when I've escaped from every dream  
I'll always see your face,  
It felt like I was drowning in the raindrops of this world

From where are you watching me?  
I want to stay with you, only you.

But here I am, alone.

I can't do it, really can't do it"

"Your mother really felt lonely. I wonder what really happened to her beloved one." Erza spoke almost tearing up. It somehow reminded her of someone she was yearning for these days. Jellal Fernandes was away for a long time now and she couldn't help but miss him. Even if she wouldn't admit it officially, there was always something inside her that missed him, from the moment she heard that he decided to be temporary away .

"Erza, you don't need to get all sad. It just a poem." Lucy said trying to cheer her up. Erza smiled as she nodded. Lucy couldn't help but feel distressed as well. Hearing all these things and realizing again, that her mother felt so much dissatisfaction broke her heart. She never had noticed her mother worries, since she would smile and care for her always. Not allowing her to see any sad emotions. She thought that she alone would be a great reason for her mother to stay alive. But it seemed that next to her, her mother needed a man. A man whose affection she had missed. Her missing drove her crazy, resulting in her to even wish for her death, leaving everything behind.

"We should gather more information about Eric." Natsu said grabbing everyone's attention. "And before we start anything with Sabertooth we need to let the Master know." Gray continued watching his friends agree to his statement.

"Could you find his full name in any of the pages?" Lucy asked looking at Gray who shook his head in disapproval.

"Unfortunately not. Maybe she wrote it in any of the other Diaries?" he asked back, observing his friends shaking their heads.

Lucy sighed heavily as she continued to read the Diary. She glanced over to Natsu who was holding another book, immersed with reading it. Erza was holding a Diary as well, but her eyes were stuck on an imaginary point as she was thinking about something deep in her mind. Lucy turned the page as she almost overlooked the name that her mother had written down.

"Eric Eucliffe." Lucy whispered, causing Natsu to look up and glimpse at her.

"Did you say Eucliffe?" he asked, thinking that he misheard something. Lucy nodded not believing what she just read.

"Isn't the White Dragon Slayers name Sting Eucliffe?" Gray asked confused eyeing Natsu who took the book Lucy was holding. "But Sting was raised by a Dragon. He never mentioned his parents." He states lying the book on the table.

"It doesn't matter." Erza calmly explains. "As you know yourself, Dragon Slayers are people just like us, they also have parents, and it could be that Sting was left by his father and somehow got in contact with a Dragon, he is a Dragon Slayer from the Third Generation, which means that his body is implanted with Dragon Lacrima. It's plausible. And why should he tell you about his parents anyway?" She concludes as her eyes meet with Natsu's.

"So, the lover of my mother, is the son of her murderer?" Lucy finally states shocked. "But why would he kill my mother?" Lucy felt lost for a moment, stood up and went back and forth. She thought that she just lifted a long kept secret but it just feels so wrong, for some reason she felt that there was more to the story.

"Lucy are you sure that Sting was the one who killed your mother?" Gray suddenly asked causing Lucy to finally stop moving.

"Well, I was the first person who saw my mother dead on the tree. There was something like a letter lying on the ground. Saying that she only 'suffered the judgment of the holy white'. As far as I know this is something that is remarkable for the White Dragon Slayer." Lucy desperately sat down again she felt so frustrated.

"She is saying the truth the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being 'holy', it's only natural for him to write something like this." Natsu clarified.

Lucy didn't know what to think anymore, she was extremely confused. But for some reason she wasn't all that worked up. She felt like it was okay to feel frustrated and sad. It was alright since she was not alone. She wasn't carrying it out all alone. No, this time there were people with her. And thanks to them, she could finally not feel so alone anymore. She looked over to Natsu, catching his gaze. They held eye contact for a few moments, until Lucy started to smile and Natsu could swear that this was the most beautiful smile he ever saw.


	7. Chapter 4 The Scent of blooming Azalea

**_Hey guys! First off all, I am so sorry for not updating on time. I was not able due to school and we had a few really hot days here in Germany, and honestly I rather do not post a chapter, instead of posting one that I am not satisfied with. However, here is the next chapter. And just in case you guys don't know, there is a little hint given in the title of this chapter. The flower "Azalea" stands for _**_**Love, Romance, First love, Take care of yourself for me,**_**_Temperance, Chinese sysmbol of womanhood and Fragile passion. I really like to center flowers in my stroies since they have so many meanings. Like always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_PS: I threw in some Sting/Yukino since I adore this pairing._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4~_****The Scent of blooming Azalea**

The night sky in Fiore was something special. Not only because it was clear and allowed the stars to shine every night crystal clear. The crowd of stars that made a distinctive bright streak across the night sky were always calming Lucy's mind, somehow reminding her to the days she had spent with her mother. They would watch the stars from the planetarium and her mother would show her astronomical constellations. She would explain her all the details about the zodiac signs and describe the magic of a Celestial Spirit Mage, and their important and special bonds between them and their spirits. Her mother loved her spirits. _Her friends. _After Lucy realized how lonely her mother must have been, she recognized that her spirits must be aware of her mother's situation and her suffering through the years. Lucy sighed as her hand went through her hair, fixing the hair strains that keep falling in front of her face. She remembered how her mother used to say something about the magic that was a living part in everyone.

"Magic is beautiful. Every magic carries a deep understanding of our emotions. A Celestial Spirit Mage carries the bridge between the human world and the Spirit world. This bridge is built of trust. Never forget that, my love."

For one moment she thought that her mother was sitting right next to her, her voice still echoing in her ears and her warmth still resting on her skin. She looked around searching for a sign. _For something. _But the only response she got was the wind, playfully pushing her hair back and forth, causing Lucy to pout. Suddenly she heard her again, this time whispering an unfamiliar sentence into her ear.

"Open the gates. The gates, no one ever dared to open." Her voice vanished into the air. Lucy yelled out to her mother, calling her over and over again. After receiving no response she fell to the ground pressing her hands against her head. She felt that pain again, it was impaling her mind, forcefully taking all her thoughts with its cold flash. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it was something that wanted to be freed and she was the one keeping it away for too long. She pressed her eyes shaking her head violently while hoping that the pain would finally find its end.

"Lucy." She heard someone silently calling her name, as lights began to form in front of her. Rays beaming through, causing her to see nothing for a second.

"Lucy." He whispered again. She felt his warm breath on her ear, surprisingly calming the pain that stared to develop.

She slowly opened her eyes and after seconds she noticed two dark eyes watching her with a concerned look. Just now she had realized that the things she had seen were a part of a dream. She heard Natsu sighing and started to sit up.

"You were having a nightmare?" he asked completely exhausted. Lucy wasn't sure either. It was rather confusing, she admitted to herself before eyeing him irritated.

"I don't know. It was just strange." She confessed as he observed her face. He wasn't sure what had happened. He was just away for an hour and when he came back, he saw her lying on the couch surrounded by shining lights that were dancing around the room. He was unsure if he should tell her his observation or rather just keep quiet about it. He decided not to say it since she must have a lot more to think of, putting another worry would bother her just too much. And he actually wanted her to finally relax and sleep. However he noticed that she was tensed up, even in her sleep she wouldn't get any rest. He was wondering what could help her to feel more comfortable. What do girls like anyway? He watched her standing up from her spot and walking towards the window. She noticed how the beautiful Azaleas shimmered with their rose leafs as the wind effortlessly caused the flower to move melancholically, causing her to once again remember her dream.

"I saw my mother." She finally said while her eyes wandered through the flowers that were growing in front of Natsu's house.

"What exactly did happen?" Natsu stood up as well moving to the window to face her. She was standing calmly her eyes closed. He smelled her scent and inhaled it as he noticed that her soft hair was radiant like the sun. He didn't know why exactly he noticed these things. Whenever he was standing next to her he always saw the little details about her and for some unknown reason he enjoyed these things, even a little too much. When he was with Lisanna or Erza he never paid attention to these things. However, with Lucy he always remarked little things even she wouldn't recognize herself. He noticed how she always played with her hair when she was concentrated. Or the way she bit her lip when she couldn't wait anymore. He had seen her in all these times now. And for some reason he had always observed her. Just like in this moment. She licked her lips before she started to talk and Natsu felt a weird feeling coming up from the inside, causing him to abruptly walk away and taking a seat in on the couch.

"She told me something." Lucy started following him to the couch. "She told me to open the gates." She added while waiting for his response. Natsu just sat there still trying to surpass the feeling that was growing.

"Maybe she means to open the gates to your spirits?" he assumed and satisfied as he finally won over the feeling.

"Well, she also said something about the gates, no one ever dared to open. Obviously, she doesn't mean the gates to the spirit world." She concluded as Natsu sighed.

"I think we should slowly depart for the mission. All we need is to get Sting, right?" Natsu stood up as he scratched head. "This is going to be a little tricky." He admitted and looked over to Lucy who watched him with confused eyes asking him why.

"Mainly because…well, as Guilds we don't seem to have a great relation, you know? It is even beyond fighting. We were in a kind of war before. So, I don't really know how we are supposed to catch him, let alone confront him." He observed her eyes shifting away from his gaze as she tried to find another way.

"Actually, he doesn't know me. I mean, how I look." Lucy suddenly said. "If I could get in the guild and act like I want to join them, wouldn't that work out?" She watched Natsu with hopeful eyes but he rather replied her gaze with a concerned look, before he could response she started to talk again.

"I could just change my name, and-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, since Happy had been flying into the room with an incredible speed. He bumped into her causing both of them to howl in pain. Natsu eyed his friend as he lifted both of them from the floor.

"Happy, what is wrong?" he asked but Happy's eyes were full of tears.

"Come on. Did it hurt that much?" Natsu wiped the tears away as he looked over to Lucy who was painfully rubbing her butt. Natsu tried to look away and turned his head towards Happy.

"That's not it." Happy suddenly said, grabbing both of their attention. "Lucy." Happy whispered as he flew into her arms and cuddled with her. "Please, don't be upset." He added as he intensified the grip on her shirt.

"It's okay you didn't hurt me." Lucy laughed. However, Happy just looked into her eyes shaking his head from side to side.

"That's not it. Something bad happened." He said his fragile voice was shaking and Lucy tapped his head to comfort him.

"What's the deal, Happy?" Natsu bend over to face him directly, but the cat had buried his face into Lucy's chest to avoid their glances.

"Lucy." Happy murmured breathing heavily. She got him closer to her face stroking the era between his ears lovingly.

"We just heard that…" he began finally looking up to her. "Can you first promise me not to cry?" He suddenly asked. Lucy just nodded, smiling at him. She felt somehow unsafe and wasn't sure why Happy was saying all of these things. She kept on smiling, hoping to decrease his unhappiness.

"We heard news about your father…he...passed away." Happy avoided her eyes, gently leaning his head against her chest. Natsu realized how the atmosphere changed. Lucy stood there, with Happy resting in her arms. He noticed how her eyes became hollow, she seemed to be staring at an imaginary point and deep in her thoughts. He was surprised that she wasn't crying or in panic. Not denying it. Not questioning it. Not saying anything. She wasn't reacting like a normal daughter would. And that made him worry. Why wasn't she reacting in any way? She was just standing there in her original position, with nothing, except for a straight face. Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy began to speak.

"Is that why you cried?" She looked down at Happy. She hugged him tightly, getting him closer into her embrace.

"I think no one ever cried for me. Thank you, Happy. I'm glad that you are my friend. I really am." Lucy glanced over to Natsu as she began to smile. For one moment, he could swear that she had something hidden inside her eyes. It was something he couldn't identify immediately. And then he saw it. Sorrow. Regret. Isolation. All of a sudden, he could see her pain, her suffering. He saw how she held back and tried not to cry. Nevertheless, he able to see through it. He was able to see it all. In that very moment he couldn't believe the pain he felt in his chest. She was broken and he couldn't do anything but stand in front of her. She was so close, yet so far.

* * *

Natsu was waiting inside the big entrance that was leading to the living room. He was sitting on a chair made of cherry wood as he studied the interior design of the long hallway. Just yesterday they attended to the funeral and he remembered how Lucy was standing in front of the grave, silently closing her eyes and inhaling the air to calm her nerves. He came back to his senses when he noticed Lucy coming back from her room. She was wearing her blue skirt and a white shirt, paired up with her brown boots her blond hair was casually falling on her shoulders.

"We can leave now. Where are Erza and Gray?" She asked while walking towards him. Natsu stood up, eyeing her.

"Are you alright?" he asked back, not answering her. The celestial wizard began to release a sigh when she stood exactly in front of him. She watched him silently, his salmon hair, his tanned skin and dark eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them. The way he looked at her was different than it was before. She knew something had changed but for now she wanted to let time to solve things. She was tired of talking. But then again, she felt that Natsu understood her, just by looking in her eyes. She felt like he could read her, like an open book. She moved a step forwards, causing Natsu to create another gap between them. She was coming closer as Natsu went a step back again until he reached the wall. Natsu felt how her hands touched his abs, making their way up to his back, as she slowly rested her head against his chest. He felt her breath on his skin, sensing a weird feeling growing inside of him.

"Why are you always so kind to me?" She suddenly whispered, leaving him speechless. Lucy intensified the grab in her arms as she continued to talk.

"Thanks to you guys, I don't need to go through this all alone. That's why…" She paused for a second to look up and finished her sentence when their eyes met.

"I'm alright because I'm not lonely." She smiled as she let go of him. Natsu wanted to reply but stopped when he heard Erza and Gray talking.

"Lucy, Natsu! Come over, we are finally starting the mission." Erza declared waving her arm. Both of them moved forward not knowing what this journey could lead them into. However, both knew that, whatever it was, as long as they were together, everything was possible.

* * *

"We thought about your plan, Lucy." Gray commented while watching the scenery that was passing by. The train was driving on a stony rail, causing it to move harshly from side to side as the friction created an irritating sound, making it unbearable for Natsu to relax. He always hated trains but unfortunately was forced to use them from time to time. He tried to catch up with their conversation as he suppressed the urge to vomit.

"And we are a little worried." Said Erza, "what if Sting knows you? Wouldn't that endanger the plan?" She watched Lucy as her eyes shifted back to the window.

"I just think that there might be the possibility that he wasn't the murderer. Sure, there is some evidence but I'm not fully convinced. I thought that I knew alot but it seems that I actually knew nothing." Lucy grabbed her back searching for something.

"Here" She handed Erza a letter "it's from my father, the maiden were instructed to hand this letter to me, when he dies."

Erza unfolded the sheet of paper as her eyes began to scan every word. Lucy watched Natsu holding his stomach, his facial expressions were anything but satisfied. Without any warning she held his face with her hands and put it on her tights, allowing him to rest a little.

"Don't move around, try to sleep a little." She said as her hand playfully stroke his hair, making his muscles loosen up. He couldn't believe that somebody actually could help him with his motion sickness. Gray watched the both as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Lucy, your father seemed to suffer a lot." Erza handed the letter back to her.

"What does it say?" Gray asked turning to Erza.

"Basically, he explains everything about their marriage and apologizes for his behavior. " Lucy answers looking down to Natsu who had been listening attentive.

"More importantly, he wants her to meet Sting. He says that he is the answer to everything." Erza concluded as she unpacked some snacks Mirajane had prepared for them.

"I guess that I have no other choice but to meet him. I won't hide my identity." Lucy sighed after taking a bite from her sandwich. Natsu tried to close his eyes and relax. He inhaled her scent as he slowly shifted away into a dream he wished he could stay in forever.

* * *

"We will stay here until the mission is over." Erza said as she dropped her bags on the floor to sit down and finally relax from the long ride.

"By the way, there are only two rooms. One for Lucy and me, and one for both of you." Erza looked over to Gray and Natsu "if you dare to destroy something, it will be the end. For both of you." Her voice was sharp like a knife, causing both mages to sit straight and nod at her command.

"Anyways, I will go to bed now." Erza stood up looking towards Lucy, "are you coming, as well?"

"No, I'd like to stay a while but I will come a little after. You can rest." She hugged Erza as a good night and sat down after she left. Gray yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He murmured a good night, and left the two of them alone. Natsu's eyes wandered over to Lucy as she caught his glance. Lucy smiled back, feeling encouraged for some reason.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked leaning back to the comfortable couch.

"Yeah, thanks to you I was even able to sleep during the ride." He replied "thank you." He added.

Whenever they were alone together, Natsu felt this unbearable urge to talk to her. For some reason he came to the realization that her voice made him calm and created a warm feeling inside him, causing him to relax. It was similar to another feeling he had sensed before.

"I'm glad, that you I could help you." She yawned glancing a tear away. She leaned her head against the pillow feeling cozy all of a sudden, she snuggled deeper into the fabric of her pillow.

Just then Natsu understood the wave of emotions that Lucy had been evoking inside of him. She managed to create the same feeling, like magic would. The feeling of protection, strength and passion. Only magic was able to bring him into the state of this form of self-realization. He could merge his emotions with magic and implement his mental state in his fire. Only with emotions he was able to fight with all his might. Only for his family and _loved ones_. Whenever Lucy had touched him, it caused the release of the same emotions he felt when he was triggering his magic. With Lucy by his side, he was able to fight and protect, she was the new source of his magic.

Natsu sighed heavily. Just what exactly was he thinking about? Lately, these thought appeared inside of his head, without any warning. He was always drifting away into deep thoughts and his final thoughts would always twirl around _her. _He looked over as he almost attempted to talk to her, when he realized that she already had fallen asleep. He silently stood up and moved to her side.

"You have no idea how much I care about you, do you?" he said quietly, thinking out loud as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

He brushed the wispy hairs around her forehead out of his way, as he placed a soft, tender, delicate kiss on her temple. The rain, falling madly. The wind, blowing furiously; but Natsu didn't even realize the crazy wind throbbing against the windows. He just watched her for a couple minutes, after he let his hand slide to her hips and around her shoulder, carefully lifting her as he tried not to wake her up. Before entering the room and leaving her on her bed he studied her face again.

He could watch her sleep without getting bored of her face. He laid her on the bed and gently covered her body with the blanket Erza had prepared for her. After leaving completely he made his way to his own room. Gray was already sleeping and whispering weird words in his sleep. But that didn't bother Natsu at the moment. He just wanted to know one thing:

Is this, what they call _love_?

* * *

Yukino wasn't the girl to push around. No, definitely not. Still, Sting seemed to enjoy to fool her. The way he treated her was like a mystery to her. In one second he was like a child, who never received much attention, and in another he the most mature man she ever knew. He was not treating people the same way, for every single person he had a different mask, that he'd put on. She wasn't quite sure, but she felt like she knew all of these masks. For some reason he was hiding his true colors, but whenever he was with her, he let his guard down. And it seemed like he had accepted her as something in his life. However, there were days were Yukino couldn't understand the Dragon Slayer herself. He had so many characteristics that were actually so contrasting, which was leaving her confused. No matter how irritating he was, she felt like he was someone she could trust and count on and in some way she could understand him. Even if it was just a little. His unique way of handling everything had always appealed to her. He was different, and she liked that.

Nevertheless, she realized that Sting had changed since the fights between Fairy Tail had started. He became serious and developed a weird habit that Yukino couldn't really understand. She knew that something was bothering him and whatever it was, it was driving him crazy.

"Yukino." Sting entered the room as he drunk a slip of his tea. "What are you doing in here?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Yukino was standing at the window when she twirled around, her dress making a flowy circle around her. For one second his eyes were glued to her legs that were exposed due to her movement. He tried to look away as he placed his cup on the table. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked again this time awaiting an answer. Yukino took a step forward to meet his dark blue eyes. Once taken a closer look at him she realized the lack of sleep he had. Her hands moved up to his face, gently holding him as she lovingly looked him in the eyes.

"You couldn't sleep last night, huh?" she asked letting go of his face and moving towards the window again. Before allowing him to protest against anything she led the conversation.

"You know, sometimes a worry about you." She confessed while hearing his steps, approaching closer to her. Not daring to turn around she placed her hand on the window.

"You don't need to tell me everything. But I'd like to comfort you. Just like you always help me. I want to return your concern." She whispered. She felt his breath against her neck, feeling helpless at his body being too close. She wanted to continue but this time he cut her off.

"Thank you." He almost breathed in her ear, causing her heart to melt. What was he doing to her? She couldn't understand. Yukino turned around, now only inches apart from his face. His eyes were looking at her with a near yet distanced way. She couldn't figure out what he wanted, but she knew one thing: She wanted him to be happy.

"Don't worry about me." He began. This time, he reached out for her light blue hair, delicately putting it back to place as his hands remained on her neck. He pulled her in for a hug, leaving his hand on her head. He didn't know why she was so important for him and he had already quit to search for a reason. He just loved her and there was no reason needed. He couldn't confess his feeling towards her, but with the right time he would.

"Why did you come?" he asked again his hands pulled her out of his embrace to face her eyes. He still held her with one arm and playfully twisted her hair around with the other free hand.

"We have a visitor." She started to gain Stings attention even more now. "Who is it?" he asked releasing her from his grip entirely. He moved to his cabinet as he searched for his jacket.

"It is a women. Her name is, Lucy Heartfilia. She wants to meet you, actually." At the moment he heard her name, the Dragon Slayer stopped in his motion, sinking into deep thoughts. Yukino went back to the window, this time looking down at the blond Celestial Spirit Mage who was talking to one of the Guild members, her keys were shining in the sunlight and created a harmoniously sound with every movement she made.

"Well then, let's meet her."


	8. Chapter 5Flaming Hearts

Hey :D I managed to write the next Chapter.(Yay) So, without realzing I wrote more than I actually wanted to. My first intention was to break this chapter into two big parts, but then I just decided to keep it that way. I hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who always leaves reviews, its nice to hear some postive feedback. It really encourages me to write. Have a nice week~

_**Chapter 5 –Flaming hearts**_

Before anyone could react to greet the blond mage, Rogue intervened. He eyed her suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow walking up to her, followed by the eyes of his follow Guild members.

"Who do we have here?" he asked as he as he walked around her in a circle analyzing her from head to toe. He touched her shoulder leaning in as he placed his head next to her face. He sniffed her hair which for some reason wasn't having a specific scent. He couldn't seem to smell anything special or strange. Lucy stood there not knowing how to deal with the stranger as she awkwardly moved a step forward, causing him to let his head fall into the air. His inappropriate way of glancing at her and touching her made her indescribably uncomfortable. However, before she could notice he was standing in front of her, facing her with a dirty smirk on his face. He then bend over to her face, before reaching her lips he moved to her ear as he started to whisper silently, almost breathing.

"Want to meet Sting, huh?" Lucy's eyes grew in interest as she slowly nodded as an answer. "Follow me." He suddenly demanded and Lucy noticed his voice began to change, becoming rougher and gravel. He made a gesture with his hands showing into the direction he was walking to. Different than Lucy had expected, the Guild halls were darker and actually made her feel unwelcomed. She thought that Guilds were based on the same foundation. It seems that she had yet more to learn about Guilds. Fairy Tail made her feel secure and somehow managed to make her feel more home, more than she ever felt in her life. But Sabertooth was showing that it was dominant, strong and somehow scary. Maybe she needed to spend more time to understand their mentality, thoughts and beliefs. Nevertheless, she couldn't be thinking about that right now. She tried to focus and remember key points of the interior design, hoping that it could help her afterwards. Rogue stopped in his motion, almost causing Lucy to bump into him as she managed to prevent that their bodies would crash.

"He is behind the door, at the left." He extended his arm, pointing at the door, smiling. "Hope you enjoy your visit." He added cheekily before walking away as he brushed his arm against hers, letting out a sigh. Lucy didn't understand what he was trying to do and couldn't figure out what kind of person he was. She just wanted to get over with this as fast as possible, therefor she walked towards the door, knocking before entering.

The first thing she was a girl, with light blue hair standing in front of the window. She doesn't seem to realize her presence causing Lucy to begin to cough intentionally. The girl turned around, her brown eyes were blinking towards her, followed by a playful smile crossing her lips. She bowed towards her as a greeting and before even starting a conversation Sting entered from the side room. His eyes immediately met Lucy's who was not sure how to greet him either. She just imagined this whole meeting a little different than it turned out.

"Welcome." Sting said quietly as he moved his hands to invite her to sit on the empty chair. Lucy nodded once to greet him and accepted his request. Sting sat directly in front of her watching Yukino from the side of his eye sight not being sure if he kindly should tell her to leave or just let her listen. Either way she would find it out anyway.

"So, what do you want from me?" Sting calmly looked her in the eyes, getting straight to the point. He already knew why she was here and the reason why she was searching for him, at least he thought he'd now. Lucy returned his glances with a straight face, somehow feeling irritated that the girl was still in the room, she started talking.

"Although I wanted to talk to you in a more private environment, I guess I will need get to the point." Lucy looked over to Yukino sensing a weird magic from her that was somehow feeling familiar. Her eyes wandered towards her hip and started to shine a little, when she discovered the celestial spirit keys. She tried to focus on the main point as she began to break the silence.

"My mother was brutally murdered." She started, noticing the change of Stings facial expression. It was getting darker and isolated. She felt like he was hiding something, something very important. "And I thought for a very long time, that you did it." She said with a booming voice grabbing his attention. Yukino tried to hide her startle as he turned around facing the window again. Lucy registered her behavior while waiting for his answer. However Sting sat up straight, his hands were casually resting on the table.

"I can tell you with all my heart, that I didn't do it." Lucy waited for a while, trying to select the right words.

"How can I belief you?" Lucy asked back again, leading him to frown in anger. He threw his hands into the air wagging them around for a second.

"Why would I-"he paused trying to finish his thoughts. "Why would I kill my own mother?"

Lucy went black for a minute. She felt like she just misheard something impossible. Something that she never expected to hear in her entire life. She tried to connect something, to create a bond to everything to what she had been known up until now. However, her brain was telling her continuously to deny the fact that Sting was in fact her brother. In another way it didn't even make sense, since he was a Dragon Slayer. He was raised by Dragons. If her mother, was his mother as well, wouldn't she have had raised him? But then the reality hit her, slapping her out of her thoughts.

"Is the name of your father Eric?" Lucy raised her head trying to face him. He noticed how her voice became fragile and wobbly.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sting asked somehow feeling relived that she knew more than he expected.

"Does it matter?" Lucy asked back with a soft voice somehow creating the urge in him to hug her. He was at ease now that she knew about it since it was getting more and more difficult to protect her from distance. He believed that he actually lost her after she had come back to Fiore. But now that she was here it satisfied him. He thought that she had come to meet her, as his sister. But it seemed that she suspected him for killing their mother. He didn't like the fact that there would be even the thought trailing through her mind that was leading her to think that.

Lucy on the other hand, was still trying to digest everything she heard. When her father meant that he was the answer to everything, did he meant that he would help her to catch the murderer? Or the background of their misleading marriage? What exactly was she supposed to figure out here? She tried to collect the right words as she carefully began to speak.

"Don't misunderstand. But I still- how should I put it into words?" she asked letting her eyes drift from point to point, trying to find the right words. "It's just so sudden, even if you are my half-brother, what are we supposed to do now?" she inquired. She saw him smiling upon her question. "What do you mean? You will stay here, won't you?" he threw back, leaving her with an open mouth. "Here? With you?"

"Hey, you might not know me, but I've known you since you were a little brat." He sudden laughed suddenly remembering all the moments he secretly visited the mansion to look out for his mother. By that time, he had seen Lucy with her as they talked with each other. He also recollected the way his mother touched her and lovingly cared for her well-being. He wanted to be a part of them, he wanted to be with his mother. But all these memories were never created, his mother never vanished from his memories, but never appeared as a manifested person in his life as well. In Lucy, he saw his mother. He saw her smiling. She was the only bridge to his mother.

"But I've never met you." Lucy said as she noticed that he wasn't even listening to her words, absorbed in his thoughts and daydream. Yukino took the action as she placed her hands on his big shoulders, gently pressing them to get him back to reality.

"If you don't want to stay here, I understand. But now that you know the truth I will stay by your side." He confirmed gaining a supporting smile from Yukino.

"I just want to say a few more things, if you allow." Lucy began trying to decide if she can trust him. Ultimately, she couldn't really change anything right now. She felt like the only way to handle this way was to trust him, even though she clearly remembered Natsu warning her about him. She remembered her mother and all the things she had written inside her Diary. There was no way he would have known Eric. He must be in some way connected to him and finally to her mother as well. She had no other way, other than to trust him. That's what the magic of a celestial spirit mage contain of. Trust and bonds.

"First of all, I want to know if you want to find the murderer of my- I mean our mother?" her eyes became serious, hoping instantly for him to agree she pressed her hands against each other. She looked down when she saw him silently looking at the ground, looking undetermined. He thwarted her thoughts with his laugh.

"Don't look like that! Of course, I want to. In fact, I am still searching. We will do it together!" he almost demanded, causing Lucy to feel a warm feeling dwelling inside of her.

"That's great." She confessed "The other thing is that I already have the help of another Guild as well."

"Which one is it?" Sting watched her curiously as Lucy hesitated to answer him immediately.

"Fairy Tail"

* * *

"Natsu could you just shut the fuck up already?" Gray couldn't take his team mate anymore. His constant worries about the blond mage and the way he demanded Happy to fly around and check if everything was alright, was driving him insane. Natsu's was exaggerating the situation. For the first time in his life. And Gray didn't know if he should feel relieved that Natsu shows such emotions towards a girl or just beat him up. He was aware of the fact that Natsu did all of these thing without even realizing his true feelings towards the blond girl who had entered his mind since the day they had seen her. He understood him in some way as he thought about how he would act, if Juvia would be the one who was in Sabertooth right now. He came to the realization that he also couldn't sit calmly and probably needed some distraction. His thoughts were interrupted when Happy flew in, panicky calling for Erza's name. The swordswoman entered the room immediately holding the cat by his tail.

"I was standing there at the window. I saw them talking and Sting suddenly stood up. He was angry about something." He reported quickly.

"That's it I'm going in there." Natsu jumped out of the window, as he landed on the roof of a building that was located near the Guild. He heard Erza yelling at him, but couldn't care less about her instructions. He felt like something was going wrong and his feelings never betrayed him in such situations. He tried to smell for Lucy's scent but remembered afterwards that they had neutralized her scent with a special ointment, so that the other Dragon Slayers couldn't smell the mix scent of the others.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" He turned around to see Happy flying in full speed to his side. "You don't know the correct way, don't you?" he asked teasingly only getting a small thrown as an answer. Happy carried Natsu as they flew to the correct location, Natsu tried to search for Lucy as his eyes scanned the ground. "It was the window over there." Happy informs letting go of Natsu who violently shattered the window, causing it to break into pieces. He landed safely on the ground when his eyes caught Stink holding onto Lucy's wrist. By that moment he had already released his magic, as the fire started to surround his full arms slowly approaching to the both who rather looked shocked about the uninvited stranger.

"Let go of her." Natsu's voice was sharp as a knife when he finally reached up to Lucy, who was going to intervene when Sting was faster than her. "Force me to let go of her." Provoked, Sting slowly unleashed his magic as well, as a white barrier started to develop around his body. Natsu extended his arm grinning towards the other Dragon Slayer as he intensified the fire around his hands and almost hit him directly in his face, when Lucy began to yell.

"Both of you stop it already!" Her voice cut through his range and caused to look at her. Sting watched her with a confused look on his face, rather displeased he let go of his half-sisters wrist as he returned his attention to Natsu, suddenly finding the idea of teaming up with him interesting.

"I'll accept it." He answered to Lucy while his eyes were fixed on Natsu. "I don't know how you managed to become friends with them, but when you say that this might be working out, then I don't want to prevent it. My little sister." He grinned as his arm rested on Lucy's shoulder causing Natsu to look completely irritated. Before letting Lucy the opportunity to answer the room was filled with other members of Sabertooth, ready to take the Fire Dragon Slayer down. However, Sting lifted his arm showing a gesture that made them stop their defensive body posture.

"From this day on, we will live in peace, Natsu." Sting smirked.

* * *

"I actually can't believe this." Erza said while slipping inside her blanket. When she had arrived to the Guild, Natsu had already calmed down and was comforted by Lucy who sticked by his side for the entire day. She understood that it was especially difficult for Natsu do overcome this, since he and Sting were on really bad terms, especially after the fights the two Guilds had over the last two years. However, Erza wasn't that shocked. Of course she was surprised to hear that there was actually a blood line between these two, but cooperating with Sabertooth was actually a profit for them since they could prevent future fights between the two Guilds. It would be the start of something new. Hopefully, something that will bring happiness to everyone involved.

"I can't believe it as well. Who would have thought that I have a brother?" Lucy also lied down, covering her body with her blanket. She didn't know how to react, it was so sudden. So unexpected. She was not sure was the future was planning for them, but obviously it was something even greater than she thought.

"Don't worry too much." Erza comforted her as she closed her eyes and whispered a silent good night. Lucy looked over to the swordswoman who was lying next to her. Her scarlet red hair was shining due to the moonlight and creating a heavenly scene. Who would have thought that this woman, was able to command a whole army? She looked so fragile when she slept, so calm and innocent. But then again, Erza was always able to handle complex situations without feeling panic. She was always calm and protective. Moreover, she was fragile. Deep inside there is a heart of a girl, a girl who suffered through these years of her childhood, never really living the life of a child. Lucy was happy that Erza trusted her enough to tell her about her past experiences. She felt like she was a part of this family now. A part of Fairy Tail. Lucy turned over to the other side, hoping to shift into a dream, to finally escape from the reality. She tried to fall asleep and get lost, somewhere where her worries weren't that significant. She wanted to have a clear mind. However, no matter how hard she tried to do so, her brain couldn't stop form over thinking. It was like an endless process that kept on going and going, adding more information with every minute. Why couldn't she just fall asleep? She decided to go out and get some fresh air, desiring the cold air to cool her head down, allowing it to finally find rest. The moment she stepped to the balcony her eyes captured Natsu's body as he sat down on the tiny chair that had been placed there. The moon was shining bright and clear, somehow creating a warm feeling in her. She leaned against the edge of the balcony inhaling the air.

"You can't sleep?" she finally asked when Natsu turned his head to face her. He nodded as an answer looking back at his original spot. The wind blew rather violently this night, causing Natsu's scarf to get blown away. Lucy caught it quickly stepping a step forwards to attach the scarf back to its place. She touched his back while putting the scarf around his neck. She noticed the little scar on his neck when her hand softly passed the area, causing Natsu to shiver. He looked back at her when he suddenly couldn't resist anymore. Her touch felt like a punishment to him. She was always so close to him, why couldn't he contain himself? Her fragile hands were holding on to him due to his fast reaction. He had tried to gently lean her against the wall, gazing deeply into her eyes, as if he was trying to find something that he had lost inside of them.

"Why are you looking that way?" Lucy asked unable to look away. She was confused and thought that maybe she was already dreaming. Why else would Natsu do that?

"I don't know." He began. "Whenever you touch me, I feel this weird feeling. I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in just now." Natsu stepped away, creating a gap between them. However, Lucy took a step forward, letting her hands wander around his back when they finally find the right spot to hold onto his shirt. She leant against his muscular chest smiling shyly.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered. Natsu was frozen for a moment. The way she was able to intoxicate his senses was incredible. He heard his heart beating irregular, praying that she wasn't able to hear it. He still wasn't able to come back to his senses when he heard her voice, breaking through his empty mind.

"I know that you are upset." Lucy started cheerless not really knowing where the conversation will lead. "I'm sorry." She grabbed him even tighter as if he was about to run away from her, leave her alone. Being afraid of his reaction, she buried her face inside of the fabric of his shirt.

"Why are you sorry? Besides, it might be true that I don't really adore him. But I think that this is for the best. For everyone." He admitted rationally, surprised by his own words. He pulled her back from her embrace causing her to look into his eyes. "Don't look so sad. Seriously, I like it when you smile." He said in a smoky way pushing the strand of hair away resting his hand on her cheek. He looked down to her hip noticing the keys attached to her belt.

"Are you carrying them everywhere?" He asked while letting his hand slide down to her hip. Lucy just giggled as she secretly enjoyed his hands touching her, resulting her nerves to calm down also sensing a satisfying feeling in her growing.

"There are my friends. My family." She whispered as she carefully took the bunch of keys, allowing them to shine in the moonlight. "You just reminded me, that this girl back in Sabertooth also is a celestial spirit mage." She suddenly remembered pouting her lips as she began to refresh the memories.

"You mean Yukino?" Natsu asked back as he touched the Keys analyzing the symbols that were embellishing the handles and teeth to the theme of the summoned spirit.

"I have seen her using her Spirits. But she only has 3 keys if I remember correctly." Natsu recalled while he notices Lucy's eyes widening. He saw how she began to smile uncontrollably, causing him to laugh at her reaction.

"You seem to really love spirits." He remarked giving her the keys back. "Of course. I don't know what I'd be without them." Lucy replied, letting her gaze wander around the Keys, before finally attaching them back to her belt.

She was about to open her mouth when Natsu threw his body on top of her, causing her to howl in pain. Natsu breathed a small 'sorry' before carefully letting his gaze wander around the surrounding. A beaming light made its way towards the balcony, hitting him effectively as it began to pierce through his body. Lucy was still lying under him as his face twitched in pain. She yelled out for his name, slowly lying him to the ground while he was trying to suppress the feeling to overcome his entire body. He had realized that someone was trying to absorb his magic while also thinking how stupid it was from him to let his guard down and even letting this happen. He body felt like it was tiered apart in little pieces when he realized that Lucy was standing up grabbing one of her Keys.

"Who is there?" she asked without waiting for an answer she swing her Key around the air, as the magic emblem appeared, creating a beaming light. With her eyes closed and an arm extended she began to say her spell.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! "The light around her body intensified causing the air to escape through the gate that Luc was about to unleash. Her eyes opened while there were exposed to the heavenly light. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke "

The Key shined as it formed itself from a tiny star into a human body surrounded by small sparks before turning around and smile towards Lucy. "I'll take care of it, my Princess." Loke's hand glow as he followed his senses to detect the stranger while Lucy immediately turned around to check on Natsu who was still lying on the ground, trying to realize what he just had seen.

"Are you alright? Did he absorb your magic?" She leaned in closer as her hands wandered through his body to examine him properly. Natsu held her hands to stop her in her motion. "I'm alright." He added standing up as he held his stomach. "Will your friend be able to handle this alone?" he asked getting a small laugh as an answer. "Loki will be perfectly fine." She said satisfied when she heard someone calling her name. Erza and Gray joined them on the balcony trying to understand what exactly happened.

"Natsu do you feel better?" Gray asked friendly hitting him on the back. The Dragon Slayer answered with a witty smile. Lucy heard how Loki appeared from the back, holding an unknown body on his back as he approached her slowly.

"You came." She said relived when he threw the stranger on the floor. "I couldn't even fight with him. He just fainted." He pouted his lips and removed his sunglasses to view his beautiful friend as he casually threw his arms around her hips.

"You owe me a date, don't forget that." But just like always, he got rejected by Lucy, who pushed his body away. "Thank you for your help." She ignored his flirty glance when she realized the others were watching him.

"That is Loki, he is one of my celestial spirits." Lucy introduced him, smiling proudly about her friend. But after the next moment, she only felt one thing: Embarrassed. Loki tried to get closer to Erza as he went up to her, talking in his seductive way as he gently touched her hair and smelled it.

"I didn't know that you had such a beautiful friend. You are so mean! You hid her from me!" he complained almost whining. "Please, just leave already!" Lucy said with an unsure voice but before he could vanish into the air, Erza had kicked him into his private part, causing him to sob in pain.

"I don't have time for creeps." She added crossing her arms and turning back to Natsu. "I like tough women." Loki admitted as he slowly vanished into the air, winking to Lucy before completely leaving. Lucy looked apologetic towards Erza who only waved her hand around, expressing that she was alright about it.

"He is serious about fighting, though." Lucy added laughing abashed.

* * *

"Who instructed you to do this?" Sting was already going insane, when he heard that someone had tried to attack Lucy. He couldn't be happy enough that Natsu jumped in for her. He was standing for hours now, trying to make him talk. Whatever, his mind was already blown after he had come to the realization that he must keep Lucy next to him, to make sure that these things would never repeat themselves. When he had arrived to the guest house in which the attack had taken in place. He was relieved that Lucy had informed him immediately instead of hiding things like this.

"You want to die so bad, huh?" Gray released his Ice-Magic, molding a sword. He placed it at his neck as he looked at him playfully. "Shall I ask you once again?" he teased. When he got no answer he took a swing with his sword, almost beheading him when he sobbed in tears.

"Wait!" he tried to gasp for air, as he imagined the sudden thought to die. "I will tell you everything." He confessed hoping to find mercy. "We are listening." Sting began as he sat down. "Start with your name." he instructed with a low voice staring at him directly.

"My name is Oscuras." He replied "I am a part of an independent Guild." He added getting a weird look from both men.

"What is your problem with Lucy?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow when he noticed his hesitation. "Honestly, I don't know." Sting began to laugh as if he just heard some sort of joke. "Do you think this is a game?" Sting stared at him deadly as he grabbed Gray's sword to hold it directly in front of his neck.

"I was just told to use my magic to capture her magic. We don't ask back, we just do what our leader tells us to do." He explains rapidly as his eyes blinked in fear.

"So you are telling me that you don't know anything?" Sting didn't even hesitate to swing the sword around, finally satisfying himself as the sword cut his arm, not impaling it but leaving a terrible injury. "Tell me everything you now, or you will die from blood loss." The man began to howl in pain, flinching his teeth.

Gray grabbed his arm, preventing him from continuing his torture. "That's not how we handle things." He warned him touching his self-made sword, causing it to melt away. Sting looked at him annoyed, walking up and down when he finally decided to leave the room.

"The only thing I now is that we need her magic power. Really. I don't know more than that." Gray watched him crying in fear.

"But" he began breathing heavily. "I know someone who can help you. I can take you there." He suggested breathy, causing Gray to smile satisfied.

"I think, now we will get along well." He smirked.

Yukino eyed Sting strangely. She knew that he was an impatient person, but going that far to kill the only person that could lead them to find an answer was just plainly idiotic. However, in the end the guy talked, so it worked out for his luck. Still, Yukino had experienced the total different situation, people were dying just because Sting couldn't take them and abruptly decided them to even rot in their own misery. But then again, these were people who raped women, killed people. Sting was a person who could handle to torture them. He was able to take revenge, although she wasn't sure what exactly caused him to act that violently. Instead of putting them through the suffering he could just kill them right away. But she clearly remembered how he used to let them suffer. Maybe he wanted them to feel what their victims felt? Maybe he wanted justice in some way, not allowing them to die that easily since that would mean that they would be freed from everything. Maybe he just couldn't take it.

"You need to be more careful." Erza demanded while sipping on her tea. "He could really die of blood loss, you know?" She took a bite from the strawberry-cheesecake, enjoying the tasty pastry. Sting just threw his face into his palms, rubbing his eyes. His nerves where already strained and all he wanted to forget everything and lie down. He knew that he couldn't control his anger when it came to situations like this. But this was not just anyone. It was Lucy, his sister. His only blood. How could he just leave that person unharmed?

"Bear with him, he is just worried about Lucy." Yukino calmly confessed as she looked at Lucy, smiling softly. Sometimes, Sting found it extremely creepy how Yukino was able to say the exact same things that he was thinking. Gray entered the room, causing Sting to stop his trail of thoughts.

"We need to treat the wound." He said while looking towards Sting who innocently looked away, avoiding his eyes. "Allegedly, he really doesn't know anything. However, he will take us to someone who can help us." He added waiting for a response.

"Why can't he just take us to his Guild Master or whoever?" Natsu asked. He still felt a little weird inside after the attack. For some reason it didn't only felt like he tried to absorb his magic, that light was consuming his whole energy, maybe even his entire life. It had left this strange feeling, as if something was inflicted into his body. He realized that Lucy must have experienced that more than once, as he tried to recall the day when the other man tried to do the same to her. Just now he could understand the pain she felt.

"They don't have a Guild. They just meet at any thinkable place. Mostly, they get letters in which their leader informs them about missions." Gray explained. "However, I took his ring, which means that he can't harm us anymore. It seems that this ring is capable of absorbing the magical energy. In addition, the more it absorbs, the more efficient it becomes in the next application."

Gray threw himself on the couch while taking a closer look at the ring, when he noticed that Lucy stood up and made her way to Oscuras.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked immediately standing up, following her. He couldn't leave her out of his sight anymore.

"Gray just said that we need to treat him, didn't he?" she asked back smiling adorably. "I will help you." Yukino stood up as she followed Lucy's steps, leaving Natsu and the others back in the living room.

* * *

Unfortunately, being a Dragon Slayer wasn't always fun. They are capable of using a form of Lost magic, allowing them to obtain the skills to fight against Dragons, capable of eating the element which they wield, as well as having exceedingly senses. However, the most common problem all Dragon Slayers suffer from was transportation. Just like that, a strong mage can become the weakest part of a team. Just like Natsu and Sting.

Both of them were holding their stomachs with a mixed expression on their faces, as they tried to survive the long ride back to Fairy Tail.

"Dragon Slayers are so interesting." Yukino laughed while patting Stings back, trying to calm him down. "They really are." Lucy added as she rubbed Natsu stomach caringly. "I've read tons of books about them." Lucy admitted while looking outside to admire the beautiful nature that they were passing by. "Why reading the book, when I'm right in front of you." Natsu said with a gruff voice, causing Lucy to look into his eyes as both just got lost in each other for a moment. They awkwardly stopped their stare when they noticed that they had been looking for too long.

"Now I even have two." She said while chuckling as her gaze stayed on Sting who smiled weakly. Sting causally dropped his head on Yukino's lap, shutting his eyes closed as he tried to doze off. He couldn't wait but finally stand under solid ground.

"You can lie down as well." Lucy whispered. "If it makes you feel better." She added as she tried to hide her laugh. Without any answer Natsu took her offer, carefully placing his head on her lap, noticing that she had put her hand on his head, silently stroking his hair, making him feel extremely cozy. He inhaled her sweet scent, chilling his mind, when he finally fell asleep on Lucy's lap.

That weird feeling ranged in him again, dwelling warm in his chest, increasing with every touch. He felt the sparkles deep in his sleep and her warmth was comforting his inner worries, leading in him to feel safe and wanted. It was not like he ever felt unwanted, but he felt like it was the first time he desired it, that someone should want him. He desired her. He wanted her. And for some reason, he already knew, that it wouldn't work with anybody else, _except her_. He had been searching for this definition of it all the time, not being completely sure about it. But now he knew: _It was Love, from the beginning._


End file.
